No Name
by FlyHalf16
Summary: What if Anakin met Dooku before he met Qui-Gon Jinn? What would happen if he wasn't a Jedi? Two people would be dreaming about each other but wouldn't know the other existed? What would happen if they would meet 14 years later? How would they react! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Explanation**

**Hi guys!  
>I thought about trying to write a what if story. I had this idea in my head for a while now. It was my best friend who made me post it here. All of my author's notes at the bottom are important and need to be read if you can, because I explain the chapter, a little.<br>Anyway...  
>Enjoy, read and review!<strong>

Shmi watched as Anakin stared at the suns of Tatooine. He was just a 9-year old boy, just a baby in Shmi's eyes really but even tho it seemed like yesterday when this father left them here, on this dusty planet, Anakin was much more mature then most of his friends. He wanted to be a professional pod racer and free his mother and himself from slavery. He wanted to free all the slaves in the galaxy. For Shmi his dreams seemed like a wish that will hardly come true and most of it wouldn't.

And then one day he came home with a big box full of used parts. When Shmi asked him where he got them and what were they for Anakin told her how he met a stranger in the city that bought an old shop down on the west side of the town and some old and used parts for a pod. When he heard that the stranger was looking for a mechanic that didn't cost him his life savings Anakin went right to him and said that he could repair the parts. Of course the stranger laughed at first but when he saw that Anakin was serious he made a deal.

"What kind of a deal?"

"He said that if I get this parts ready till Friday he'll pay me for the rest and maybe I'll be the first one to try the pod out. When it's ready of course." And with that Anakin left his mother on the couch while he started repairing the parts.

It has been two days since it happened and Anakin said that the parts will be ready in no time. Shmi brought him his favorite sandwich but he's so busy that he hadn't even touched it. Now after four hours of hard work and no food he finally stopped.

"Mom?" She awoke from her trans to look at her son.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if you want to meet Max tomorrow? He's really nice and you two would get along pretty well." Anakin said as he chewed on his favorite sandwich.

"Ani. What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing mother, I'm just trying to aquatint you with him. I mean, you need to know who I work with and if he isn't some sleemo."

"Well, I have to go to the town tomorrow so maybe I'll come visit you. Now go to bed. The suns have already gone to sleep and you're the only one still up. If you don't hurry up they will come around and never again go to sleep because boys like you disobeyed them." Shmi said as she tucked Anakin in and kissed his forehead.

"Mom. You don't have to repeat this anymore. I'm not a baby, I'm nine!"

"You may be nine but you are still my baby boy."

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok. Good night Ani." She quickly said and left her little boy to rest. All this repairing and talking about pod racing made her forgot that they're still slaves and they still have a master.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

"Master Yoda I need to speak to you." Master Plo Koon said as the council chambers were finally empty after the discussion about the progress that Obi-Wan and Qui Gon Jinn made. **(A/N: they haven't actually made any progress. They got to the surface of Naboo, but now they're stuck there with no communications. Remember the movie!)**

"Master Plo Koon, seem troubled you do." Yoda looked up into Plo Koon's eyes even while Plo Koon was kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, it's about the girl..." he said as he stroked his mask.

"Unneeded trouble it is. Become a strong Jedi, she will. Rest, both you should. Her training start soon, it shall."

"Yes master, but there is something in her future that I can't make out what it is but it disturbs me."

"Sense something dark, do you?"

"No. It doesn't feel like it, but as I've said before I can't make it out. All I know is that it is her destiny to be a Jedi. Maybe... Maybe she is the chosen one."

"Unsure of that, we all are. Know one thing, we do. Strong with the force, the girl is. Hmmmm. Meditate on this, I shall." And with that the wisest and oldest Jedi Plo Koon has known slowly exited the room. He too slowly made his way to his quarters where a 3-year old girl was sleeping. Probably dreaming about something that makes her happy. Today was one of her toughest and saddest days ever. She had to let go of her family and leave everything she knows and owns behind so she can start a new life as a Jedi. It was a tough day for Plo to...

As he entered the room he saw the girl mumble in her sleep but that soon turned in to loud yet not understandable words. There's only one word he understood before the girl started turning violently and repeating the one word.

_Anakin._

Plo Koon sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the girl to wake up. A few moments later she jumped in to an upright position screaming: "Noo!"

Her eyes showed that she was confused but afraid. The way she looked around the room let Plo Koon know that she had a nightmare. The 3-year old looked at him and quietly laid down. Plo Koon put his hand on her shoulder, motioning her to talk.  
>"I had a bad dream master. But I don't know what it is."<p>

"No worries, Ahsoka. You will soon learn to see your nightmares or bad dreams, as you call them, more clearly and you will soon understand the force like I do." If Ahsoka could see behind the mask she would see a smile shown on the master's face.

**TATOOINE:**

Anakin woke up sweaty all over. He heard a girl call his name in his dreams.

_He was on Tatooine with his mom working in Watto's shop when suddenly everything went black and cold. It felt like Hoth without a spark of light. The darkness took him and for a minute he thought he was dead, that was before a man appeared before him. He was clocked but you could feel the dark side around him. The man laughed so evil it sent Anakin shivers up his spine. He wasn't able to move or talk, but he felt a hand touch his right one. As he looked over his shoulder he suddenly became an adult. He looked 22 or 23 years old. He looked at his hand and traced the other person's skin up to its shoulder and up to her neck, soon her full lips and finally his eyes stopped as he looked in to her beautiful blue ones. She was beautiful. She didn't have the cold aura or the dark side around her. Her presence was ... Warming and relaxing. She stepped closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and it looked like they were about to feel each other thru their lips when she vanished. Anakin made two turns with his whole body, trying to find her or figure out where she went._

_Soon he found her._

_She was dangling in the air with her hands struggling to free herself from the invisible hand that was choking her. It soon stopped and she fell towards the ground. Anakin's legs started to move, not obeying him as his hands caught her. His lips started to move even tho he wanted to keep them shut. His whole body was disobeying him, like it wasn't even his._

_"Are you alright?" His voice was cracking but she nodded in response. Just as he was about to say something else they were pulled away from each other and the girl kept screaming his name until she vanished. _

That's when he woke up. Her name was yet to be discovered but the only question that kept floating in Anakin's mind was: Who is she?

He did not dwell on it too much, because he had to get up early in the morning.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

She quietly sat on her bed, her whole body facing the Jedi Master. They haven't spoken since it happened. It looked like Plo Koon was trying to figure out what Anakin meant.

"Master Plo?" the girl asked in a quiet whisper.

"I don't know. It must be a name. A boy's name. Could you tell me about your nightmare? Maybe we'll both understand it better." he got a nod from the girl and he made his way to sit next to her while she explains.

"Everything was dark and a boy, a human boy appeared with a clocked man. He was really scary and had a dark aura around him. I started moving towards him. My body didn't belong to me..."

"Wait. Who was scary? The boy or the man?"

"The man. The boy looked like nine. My body didn't obey me and my hand touched the boys right one. After he looked at me we both turned older. I looked like a teenager and he looked like he was 22. He looked at me and we stepped closer. Then... Then..."

"What happened next?" he didn't get a response. The girl started crying and she threw herself into his embrace.

"I lost my oxygen flow and in the next second I was dangling in the air. I struggled to get the invisible hand of my neck. I kept saying Anakin over and over again. After the man disappeared I regained my oxygen but I started falling towards the ground. The boy-Anakin- caught me and he asked me if I was alright. He seemed to care about me because his voice was cracking. I nodded. I saw him open his mouth but before he could say anything else we were pulled away from each other. I kept screaming his name."

"You get some rest and I'll go talk to master Yoda about this. It seemed that this boy is somehow connected to you. Sometimes in our nightmares we see the future. That is why I must talk to master Yoda."

He quickly left the room hoping that the elder Jedi was still awake.

The girl quietly laid down, surprised by the master Jedi's actions. It didn't bother her that much; she had a youngling class the next day.

**Soooo? What do you think?  
>This is the first chapter and it takes place at the same time Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan 'land' on Naboo only with a little twist. In the movie we never saw or heard about a stranger. Anyone got any idea who he is? I will revile him in the next chapter because my story starts when the girl and Anakin are all grown up. Speaking of the girl... Who is she?<strong>

**May the force be with you while you...R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 The Beginning or The End**

**I'm back!**

**I'm back with a new chapter in which I'm making a drastic change from the original story. It's mostly written from a third person (like the first chapter) but I've decided to skip the pod racing part a little. It happened the same way it did in the movie. Anakin still wins and Sabulba looses.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

**TATOOINE:**

Anakin kept thinking about what Max told him and if he ever told the truth. C3PO lost an eye again an eye and Anakin had to find it.

One day Anakin accidentally walked in to the shop and found Max kneeling over a hologram, calling the man he saw in his nightmares, master. That was a week ago and Anakin now knew who "Max" really was. A Sith, sent here to retrieve the Chosen One. His name was Count Dooku. Or at least that's what he said his enemies and everybody else except his master called him. Anakin didn't know that to think out of that. Max or Count Dooku lied to him ever since they met. Who is this Chosen One he has been looking for?

As if things couldn't get worse a Jedi walked in to Watto's shop. He came with a girl and they were looking to buy a hyperdrive generator. Anakin saw the girl looking at him and he noticed she didn't look like most of the girls in the town. She was definitely from another planet. She was beautiful but she was nothing compared to the girl he saw in his nightmares.

Anakin didn't know what they did next because he headed off to Max's where he was finishing the pod so that he could enter the podracing tournament and hopefully win and free himself and his mother from slavery. Anakin couldn't stop thinking about the nightmares and the girl in them but he forced himself to continue working. He and Max worked out their differences and they worked together to finish the pod.

The Jedi-Qui Gon Jinn- as he now knew his name had seem to stayed there and was planning to stay longer.

The kids that lived in the town said that the girl looked like an angle but Anakin didn't have the time to look at girls. Even if she was the most beautiful one.

The Jedi and Max showed up to the pod racing tournament and Anakin started to get an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Max had told him that the Jedi would try to take him away from his mother and would show no interest in freeing her. That made Anakin angry. Why wouldn't they care for the family of the person they're taking away? Max answered that they didn't care. They only wanted to have the child unattached to anyone so that it would be easier dealing with him. For the Jedi attachments were forbidden. That didn't make any sense! Even if the Jedi would try to take him away he wouldn't go. If they try and force him, he'll call Max. Max has been there for him when Sebulba cracked jokes about Anakin's pod not the Jedi. A few days ago Max told him that he will be leaving after the tournament and that if he wanted he could come along. He said he could take his mother with him.

Anakin got in to the pod and drove to the start. This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for. His mom and Max were waiting for him at the finish line and he couldn't wait to start. Sebulba drove next to him and the race started.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

It's been a week since the nightmares stopped and the girl felt grateful to the force for stopping its torture.

She hasn't slept in days and today was her first class with master Yoda. She did feel a little scared that she has to train with the wisest Jedi there is. Impressing him will be harder than impressing master Plo Koon, but she was ready to take on a challenge. Her legs trembled as she entered thru the door of the round teaching room.

Master Shaak Ti stood in the center of the room with all the younglings surrounding her. When she saw the girl she lightly smiled and walked to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." master Shaak Ti Knew about her nightmares. The whole council did. Master Yoda called a council meeting a day after Master Plo Koon spoke to him about the name Anakin and everything else. They also spoke of Plo Koon's idea that the girl might be the Chosen One but they came to the conclusion that Anakin must be found. Even the name held great power of the future if the girl truly is the Chosen One. At least that is what they thought.

Master Yoda entered the room and dismissed Master Shaak Ti so that they would begin the class lesson. As Master Shaak Ti excited the room two other Jedi entered but only the girl seem to notice besides master Yoda. They stepped to the far end of the room and their purple eyes traveled over the students.

For that day's lesson they would learn how to hold a lightsaber properly in the Djem So grip and they eventually got to learn how to deflect slow shots from a ball that floated in the air and had a big red eye from which a laser shot would be fired. You could choose the speed of the shot and how many shots can be fired at what time difference.

The girl mastered that quickly and while her class mates still tried to figure out how to hold a lightsaber, the girl held it in reverse and adjusted the speed of the shots to be equal to the speed of a middle class youngling.

The tree Jedi watched in awe as the girl didn't break a sweat as she deflected the shots with ease. Every youngling stopped what they were doing and gathered around the girl to watch. The two Jedi didn't mind because they were quite taller than them and they saw everything. The girl certainly got some skills. She used the unorthodox Shien reverse grip. She would in years be learned to use Ataru and Djem So and one day use them all in combat.

As the girl stopped master Yoda congratulated her and one of the Jedi who stood in the corner and watched, approached master Yoda.

"Master, how about we see if she can do better?"

"Unneeded, that would be. Seen enough, I have. Gather the council, should we?"

The two Jedi looked at each other and the one who still stood quietly in the corner, nodded. The younglings gathered around the small Jedi and bowed as he excited the room. So the council was called again. Class dismissed and the girl led to her new quarters.

The council was present in an hour with the absence of master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Gallia and Fisto were present as holograms. Master Plo Koon took it as his priority to show the council that the girl indeed was the Chosen One.

They took about an hour to decide if the call was even needed.

The girl watched as the birds flew past one of the tallest buildings in Courasant. The sun was already going down and it left a beautiful mark on the buildings. She couldn't help but wonder where the boy from her dreams is. She was just tree years old but according to her mother she was highly intelligent for someone her age. It was scary sometimes, knowing that the kids around her didn't understand her connection to the Force because they didn't experience it. If she could show them how wonderful it feels to let go of everything and just let the Force flow thru you, she would. She looked out the window one more time before lying down on her bed and falling asleep.

Master Plo Koon came in to the room two hours after she fell asleep and he watched as she peacefully turned in her sleep. There was no yelling and sweating and he was glad. He to laid down on his bed and thought about the meeting. It was a truly horrible disaster. They didn't get any conclusion and not that master Plo Koon expected it but it would be nice to surprise him. Who said that Jedi aren't dramatic? The people who said that should have came to this meeting. Master Gallia disappeared in the middle of it, probably made some excuse about being attacked or something. Plo couldn't blame her, he wanted to run out of the room too.

**TATOOINE: **

Shmi watched as Anakin's pod moved up to third place in the race, behind Mars Guo. Sebulba tossed a piece of metal in Guo's colossal engine, destroying it. Guo crashed, and a piece of wreckage took out one of Anakin's cables. As he tried to repair it, two racers past him. The race went on and in the third lap, Anakin and Sebulba raced side by side and Shmi felt her pulse rise at the sight of Anakin racing for the win.

Max looked at Shmi as she listens closely to what the commentator was saying about the racers. He turned and quietly stepped of the platform on which they stood. Jabba the Hutt seemed to be bored, he surly expected more action and demolition.

Max looked at the Jedi who stood on the platform opposite to him. His old Padawan is going to ruin his plans and he couldn't let that happen. He would have to see to it that he doesn't succeed bringing Anakin to the Jedi. The Chosen One would be a better use with the Sith than with the Jedi scum.

Dooku quickly sat into his speeder and made his way to the city. A pair of eyes followed him as he left the arena.

Anakin tried to pass Sabulba but he kept shutting him down. Sabulba continued the race as the leading racer and the lap was already half done. At the end of the lap, Anakin and Sebulba's cockpits entangled and Anakin used a boost to cut them loose. That made Sabulba engines detached and he crashed. He cursed as Anakin Skywalker drove past him and into the finish line. He quickly got out of the pod and raised his hands in victory. Shmi ran to him and couldn't help but cry.

"Mom, I'm okay. You don't need to cry." he said as he hugged her.

"I know Ani, but that is not why I'm crying. The Jedi made a deal with Watto that if you win you'll be free from slavery and go with him to the Jedi temple where you will learn to become a Jedi knight. Or even a master someday."

Anakin wasn't surprised by her words. It was happening exactly the way Max predicted it would happen.

"But what if I don't want to go, mom?" Anakin now saw the Jedi and the girl approach him.

"Well done. I must say you are a very skillet driver, Anakin. How would you feel if I told you, you could become a Jedi if you come with me?" Anakin couldn't help but smirk. This Jedi thought he could just come here and try to take him away from his mother and his friends. He knew how selfish the Jedi really were. Max told him everything he needed to know about them and he knew he would never join them.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know. Could you give me some time to think about it?" not that he needed time. His mind was already made up. He would leave with Max AND his mother.

But Max was nowhere in sight. Maybe he knew that the Jedi would try and take him so maybe he went to prepare the ship. Anakin had to buy him enough time so that he could get the engine started.

Anakin took his mother's arm and led her away from the Jedi.

"Mom, I don't want to go with the Jedi. I want to go with Max."

"Oh Ani. Where could Max possibly take you that is better then what the Jedi is offering you?"

"He would take us both away from this planet and we would stay together. I don't want to go with the Jedi because we would get separated!"

"But don't you want to be free?"

"Yes but I want to be free with you. Max could buy us and we would leave." Shmi took Anakin's hands in to hers.

"Ani. Go with the Jedi. It will be better for the both of us." she said in a very calm voice but Anakin was far from calm. He snatched his hands away from hers and yelled.

"No! I won't go with the Jedi. It's not what I want. I want to go with Max. Only there will I be free. Jedi are like slaves." this time Qui Gon Jinn interrupted.

"Who told you that?"

"Max did."

"You mean the man who left earlier?" he looked at Anakin's mother.

"Yes, that's him. He..." before she could say anything else Max approached them with a very fast speeder. He hopped out of the drivers sit and approached the small group.

He stopped right in front of Qui Gon Jinn and looked at him.

"My young apprentice you should have not interfered. Now, step back so the boy could come with me."

"I can't let you take him. This boy, I believe is the Chosen One and should be trained with the Jedi."

Anakin looked back and forth between the men and he quickly ducked to avoid a strike from Max. He didn't want to hit him but he must have forgotten that Anakin was there or else he would be more careful. The audience gasped as the two men fought against each other with a lightsaber. Max quickly pushed the Jedi away with the force and took Anakin's hand.

"Anakin you must listen to me. Go and prepare the ship. I'll hold him of." the girl ran to Max and tried to pull his hand away from Anakin. He just shook her of. Anakin nodded and took his mother's hand.

They got into the speeder and watched at Max and the Jedi fight.

The autopilot was already set to where the ship was waiting so it wasn't hard to find. His mother seemed to be afraid so Anakin tried to calm her down.

As they stopped a big ship waited for them to arrive. Anakin quickly got onboard and started the engine. He heard yelling and saw Max running towards the ship. Not a moment goes by when the Jedi appeared from the corner. He motioned to his mother to get aboard but she started crying and motioned to him to come closer. Anakin felt confused.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked as he exited the ship.

"I can't go with you Ani. Be careful. I love." Anakin cried with her and he couldn't let go. He promised to her that he will come after her. Someday she will be free.

Anakin quickly boarded the ship taking one last glance at his mother before closing the door.

Anakin couldn't think straight for a moment or two. He just sat in the copilot's seat and stared out the view window. Max- Count Dooku- seemed to be calm. He started pushing some buttons before activating the hyperdrive engine and they soon saw blue stripes out the window. Anakin had never seen anything like it before. Count Dooku stood up.

"I'll be in the back if you need me." Anakin couldn't help but follow him to the back.

"Why? What's at the back that needs more attention than piloting a ship?" it's not like Anakin ever piloted a ship like this. He didn't exactly know how it worked.

"The controls do not need my attention at the moment. While we're in light speed you do not need to watch over the controls."

"But what if we hit something?"

"No need to worry. We won't. Now if you excuse me, I have to speak to my master and make much needed arraignments for your arrival."

"Since when do you talk so, so..." Anakin couldn't find the word for it. Count Dooku just smirked-he didn't do that often but this occasion could be an excuse- and walked to a table on which stood the projector. He pressed a few buttons and his master appeared.

**That is it for now. This is where the story starts evolving. I felt like is was needed to write this two chapters. It starts the story. Qui Gon Jinn and Padmé return to the ship, Darth Maul attacks and everything continues the same way as in the movie. Without Anakin of course. Oh and when Qui Gon Jinn reports to the council that Anakin is the Chosen One the council explode into an argument, bla bla bla, everything continues the same way as in the movie, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan get to know each other a lot better( at the end Obi-Wan wil want to take Ahsoka as his Padawan), she'll get special treatment and soon become more confident about herself. The next chapter is the true beginning of my story or my idea of a story. I'll keep updating as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 A Long Time No See**

**Okay, let's get started!**

**This chapter as said before is set when Ahsoka is seventeen. That makes Anakin twenty three. I'll revile what they have been doing between the second chapter and this one (the third). The title says it all...**

**KORRIBAN:**

It has been fourteen years since he became a free man. He hadn't been on Tatooine for ages, if you don't count a few years back.

When he was nineteen he went back to Tatooine to free his mother like he promised but when he got there she had already been sold to a farmer who lived west outside of the town. He went there to see her but when he got there she wasn't anywhere near the place. The farmer said she was taken by three men with blue glowing sabers. That made Anakin furious. The Jedi took his mother away from him for the second time in his life.

He looked for her and after three days of searching he found her. She wasn't with the Jedi anymore, she had been taken by them but they let her there to die and now the Tusken raiders got her. He slaughtered them all. The men. The women. The children. It didn't save her but it gave him a little satisfaction. The Jedi still needed to pay. And they all would.

Anakin sat in the training room of his castle, temple, house, whatever you want to call it. He and his friend Jaden just fought against each other and no one won. Anakin took it as victory because Jaden was lying on the ground motionless with only his chest raising and falling while he was sitting. They were supposed to be preparing for the upcoming mission Anakin's master had given them but they both weren't in the mood to pack pistols and extra bullets all kinds of size so they made C3PO do it. This mission was huge for his master but for Anakin it was a low rank mission of no importance. Assassinating a Senator from the Republic. Senator Amidala. It seemed easy killing the two Jedi who were protecting her; what were their names again? Oh yes. Kenobi sounds familiar but the second one was more interesting, Tano. They didn't have any photos of the two of them but Count Dooku said Kenobi can be a worthy opponent. Anakin thought he was better.

Count Dooku stood in the doorway of the training room of his apprentice's palace and he was very disapproving of the sight he saw before him. Sadly he had to be cruel and he raised his hands slowly. Anakin saw his master's movements but he wasn't scared or at least he wasn't showing it. Jaden on the other hand was two years older than Anakin and he knew the effect of the lightning strike two years longer than Anakin. And Jaden wasn't as stubborn as he was. That is why he ducked when it came.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

She was happy to get to the rank of a Padawan in such short time and her master was Obi-Wan Kenobi. She has been training under his wing for three years now. Actually three years and four months. Obi-Wan wanted her as her Padawan as soon as the Jedi council said that she will need a master after she reaches her fourteenth birthday. The missions were quite interesting and proved to be fun at times. Her clone captain was far from official with her. She called him Rebel Base and he sometimes called her Ahsoka. Being outside of the Jedi temple felt great but she sometimes missed her "home".

Being the Chosen One had its privileges but the Jedi council expected much of her. She sometimes couldn't live up to their expectations but Obi was always there to support her. Master Windu seemed to always be disappointment with her and he didn't hide his disappointment at all. He didn't hate her and neither did she dislike him but they didn't exactly get along pretty well. **(A/N: Their relationship was better than Anakin and Windu's!)** She had a lot of friends inside the temple as the outside. Having Barris around made everything better.

She has befriended Senator Amidala and Chuchi. She and Obi have got a mission to protect Padmé and Ahsoka hasn't seen her in ages. Master Obi-Wan and Padmé always seemed to be more connected then other Jedi with any Senator she knew. Maybe it was because Padmé knew his master for his Padawan days.

Sometimes she called him Mr. Grump for no reason and he would laugh and call her something she never really understood what it meant but it was funny to hear Kenobi and her talk with nicknames. Sometimes the word Grumpy described him as hell. He got angry at her if she did something wrong. They had a very unstable relationship sometimes. For some odd reason her master decided to be grumpy thru the freshly given mission.

It seemed it isn't going to be as easy as she thought. At least she will be able to talk to R2 D2.

**CORUSCANT (Anakin):**

They unloaded their package and Anakin could barley move around with all the stuff they had with them. His master was definitely a drama queen. Who packs five blasters and ten small pistols as the size of Anakin's thumb with two stun guns and thirty different kind of bullets, blue, green, white and purple lasers in a pack? It must have been C3PO's idea to pack all this stuff and the best part was that he packed half of the mentioned in to one backpack. He and Jaden would use at least five backpacks.

"Would you stop moving!" Anakin yelled to Jaden as he tried his best to not destroy everything. Jaden just showed him his tongue and continued thru the "junk" they were given.

Jaden hired a bounty hunter Cad Bane to pick them up after they finish the job.

They were positioned opposite to the building where the Senator was living. Her apartment was a few levels below the ruff top that was the same height as the building Anakin and Jaden were on. It made things easier to gain access to spy on her from above since her living room was fully open. **(A/N: From where Padmé stood their building was more to the left and it had a twin.)**

Jaden quickly brought his binoculars to his face as two starfighter landed on the platform in front of the apartment. Two hooded figures stepped out of them and one quickly ran to the Senator who just emerged from another room and embraced her in a hug. The taller figure slowly made its way to the hugging pair. It was very interesting to watch and try to figure out who they were but Anakin kept tripping over some stuff far behind his back.

"Would you just get your ass over here and take a look at this." he yelled at Anakin.

"What is soooo interesting that I need to see?" Anakin asked in a mocking voice as he grabbed the binoculars from Jaden's hand.

"You wanted me to see how the Senator is talking to the two Jedi we have to kill?" Anakin asked with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know they are Jedi?"

"Look at the robe they're hiding under. It's Jedi like." Jaden made an Oh yeah face while Anakin passed him.

They had to wait till they get the signal to start so they shorted their time with watching what the Jedi did.

**PADMÉ'S APARTMENT:**

As soon as Ahsoka saw Padmè she forgot about the formalities and ran straight to hug her. Her master slowly followed and greeted her in a proper Jedi way, with a bow. Padmé sited them on the couch and she and Ahsoka talked about what each other missed while they were separated. It surprised even Obi-Wan about how much they had to say to each other and it bothered him a little. Was he invisible or something? After half a hour he got bored.

"... so he had to give up and let me... bla, bla, bla." he heard from Ahsoka before drifting off into a nice quiet sleeping state of mind. At least for him because on the outside he was snoring so loud that the girls both stopped talking and just stared at him in disbelief. Ahsoka jagged him with her elbow to wake him up and he jumped to the side.

"What, what happened?" he asked as he stared blankly at a pillow on the other side of the room. Padmé coughed and lightly giggled at the master's response.

"Don't tell me. I remember." he looked at Ahsoka.

"Why don't you go check the platform for any devices or anything." it was more of a command than a question and Ahsoka had no other choice but to obey him.

She slowly made her way to the bottom platform with a small bench. She sat on it and tapped her little buddy in the head. He beeped a few sentences in return and Ahsoka lightly laughed. She slowly took her hood off.

Jaden couldn't believe what he just saw. The girl from Anakin's pictures that he draws was standing in front of him. Well not exactly in front of him but a building in front of him.

Ahsoka quickly stood up. She sensed a disturbance in the force and it was warning her about the left twin building. She couldn't put a finger on it but she concentrated on the force to guide her.

"R2 scan that building for any life forms at the top." she pointed to the position where Jaden stood.

Jaden was freaking out by the fact that the Jedi spotted them. When her head shot up at their direction Jaden watched her with his binoculars. At first he was calm but when her head didn't move for about two minutes and her eyes were closed, he panicked. When Anakin saw Jaden's behavior he rolled his eyes and took the binoculars from him. The galaxy couldn't prepare him for what he saw next.

Ahsoka sat down and waited for R2 D2's report. She didn't sense anything but it was better to check twice. She stood up and made her way to Obi-Wan and Padmé.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt but I sense something on that building. Can I go take a look?" Ahsoka asked while she pointed to the building.

"For the love of... No Ahsoka, you can't just run of. Stay where you are. If you think there might be something wrong, ask the force."

"Yes master."

"Don't be so harsh on her. She is just trying to help as best she can."

"I know Senator but she needs to calm down and be patient."

Anakin dropped the binoculars and with that destroyed them.

"That's just great! What are we going to use to spy on them? Your finger?"

"I can't believe she's alive." Anakin said as he slid down the wall.

"What, you thought she was dead?" Jaden said as he sat down next to Anakin.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't even know she was alive. I thought it was just a dream. A stupid dream with no meaning." Jaden's face quickly lid up and he snapped his fingers.

"Why don't we go over there and ask her if she knows who you are?" Jaden tried to stand up but was quickly pinned by Anakin.

"Are you insane? First: We would blow our cover and second: She's a Jedi! NOW STAY DOWN BEFORE YOU GET US BOTH KILLED."

"I know, I know. Lighten up!"

"Lighten up?"

Ahsoka sang a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. It has been an hour and nothing has happened.

Anakin pulled the beeping communicator out of his pocket and turned it on. His master appeared and gave them the signal to shoot when target is in range.

"Jaden get to your position and warn me if anything looks suspicious. Don't blow it."

"Right. And what are you going to do?"

"And what are you going to do." Anakin said in mocking lady like voice.

"I'm going to shoot the Senator. What else would I be doing?"

Ahsoka went into the kitchen area with Padmé to help her make lunch. Padmé wanted to make a big meal for the two Jedi but both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan insisted that if they had to have something they would like it to be simple. Obi-Wan sent Ahsoka with her to help while he kept watch. He didn't seem to sense anything out of place.

Padmé and his Padawan soon came back with two sandwiches and coffee. Coffee was just what Obi-Wan needed.

Ahsoka made her way to the bottom platform where R2 stood while Obi-Wan and Padmé stood on the top platform just meter or two away from the stair that leaded in to safe zone, inside the energy shield.

Padmé wanted to come out because of the fresh air and the company.

Anakin pointed the blaster towards the Senator's heart but just as he was about to pull the trigger the Jedi stepped before her.

"Senator if you excuse me." Obi-Wan said as he passed the Senator.

"Ahsoka keep an eye on the Senator would you." Ahsoka nodded in response and Padmé followed Obi-Wan into the safe zone where she then turned around and looked at the girl.

"Damn it, she's in the safe zone. I can't touch her." Anakin cursed under his breath.

"What about the girl? We were given orders to..."

"I know. I don't know if I can kill her. Yeah, she is a Jedi but..." Jaden smiled.

"You like her!"

"No I don't! She's a Jedi and she will die." he targeted Ahsoka and...

"Bye, bye Jedi." fired.

Ahsoka looked at her buddy who was also bored as much as she was.

"Don't worry R2 we'll get some action sooner or later. You'll just have to..." she stopped and touched the hilt of her lightsaber. The force was telling her something. She looked to the roof top of the left twin and gasped.

**A cliffhanger! Interesting!**

**As you can see I'm taking some elements out of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. So this is what I imagined at first but I thought it needed a little history. I don't want to make a whole different story so I'm keeping the elements from the movies. **

**Tell me what do you think and may the force be with you while you do so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 Introductions **

**It's been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry. This is the fourth chapter in which Anakin and Ahsoka finally meet each other.**

**Obi-wan was originally supposed to be in the next chapter but I decided to put him in.**

**PADMÉ'S APARTMENT: **

If the force would have warned her a second later than it did, it would have been too late.

Ahsoka quickly deflected the shot and stared at the direction from where it came. She concentrated on the shooter and extended her hand towards him.

Jaden watched in surprise as his friend was slowly lifted from the ground.

"Jaden, don't just stand there! Do something." Jaden nodded and did what came first to his mind. He used the force and jumped down to where the young Jedi stood. Because of her surprise, she dropped Anakin and he landed back on the roof.

"Senator, hide!" Ahsoka yelled to Padmé as she draw her lightsaber the same time Jaden pulled out his two guns.

"Stand down Assassin! Or I'll be forced to separate your head from your body!" Ahsoka shouted as Jaden pointed his guns at her. **(A/N: He is force sensitive but he doesn't use a lightsaber unless if he wants to.)**

Ahsoka could clearly see the conflict in his eyes as he fired at her. She deflected all of the shots and sent the last two back towards him.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled as the shots hit him. One in the leg and one in the lower ribs. He slowly lowered himself to the ground trying not to make the pain worse. Ahsoka made her way to him to make sure he was alright but before she could get close enough a figure landed in the middle of them. His was clocked but his presence seemed familiar.

"Stay away from him!" he growled and reached under his cloak. Ahsoka quickly took a defensive position and waited for the man to revile himself.

He took out his lightsaber and turned it on. The red light lightened his face but not enough for Ahsoka to recognize him. Because of the fact that everybody believed and made her believe that she was the Chosen One, she acted more confident than she really was.

"Show yourself!" she shouted to him as he took a step forward.

"Get out of my way youngling and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life." he said with a little less anger and more threat than before. His voice calmed her in a way because she was sure she heard it before, maybe not in a growl but in a more gentle way. She almost obeyed him and she lowered her lightsaber but quickly snapped out of the trance and raised it again.

"I'm no youngling. I'm seventeen and you're dead."

"Don't make me laugh. A Jedi like you has no chance of surviving a Sith like me." he lightly laughed trying to provoke her into doing something stupid and reckless.

"Well, luckily I'm not just any Jedi." she said as she turned her other lightsaber on, holding it reverse.

"What are you hiding under that cloak of yours? I'm sure it's your ugly face that everybody's afraid of, not your lightsaber or Sith skills." his aura darkened and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel like she just signed her own death request.

"You'll pay for that sentence!" he yelled and in that moment Ahsoka went from confident to scared. She quickly wondered where her master was taking so long.

Anakin started running towards her, putting all his emotions into his attacks as he kept pushing down on her. She would pay for everything the Jedi did to him; she would have to fill his satisfaction for now. He would kill her master and soon reveal himself to the Jedi as a Sith lord.

Ahsoka tried her best to stop or duck the man's attacks but that was getting extremely hard since he was taller and he was much stronger than her. She was somehow able to get behind him and she reached her hand out to grab his cloak. As she was able to touch it he turned around and with that she pulled it off without really moving her hand.

He pushed her backwards before she could have a good look of how he looked like. She stumbled back and slipped on a puddle that was caused by the rain. It has been raining for about ten minutes and Ahsoka didn't even notice. She soon lost her touch on the ground and found herself falling from the platform and into the deep of Corusant streets. Luckily her master caught her with the force. At least she thought it was her master.

Strong arms grabbed hers and she was pulled up. When she opened her eyes she was in Jaden's arms. She quickly broke free but in result hurt him even more.

"Awww. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah right. You're a Sith, why would you even think about saving me?"

"But I'm not a Sith. He is." he pointed to Anakin.

Ahsoka quickly stood up and thanked Jaden for saving her before sprinting of into the direction where Anakin stood.

"Stop! You're under arrest." she yelled.

Anakin smirked and slowly turned around. She gasped at what she saw and dropped her lightsabers.

"You... You're real. But… but how?"

"I don't know." She knew about him? Maybe she had the same dreams as he did but he couldn't let her know about it. It was his weak spot, even tho he didn't want to admit it.

Since she hasn't regained her posture he used that time to trace the markings on her forehead and cheeks with his eyes. She seemed to be deep in thoughts so he slowly took one, two, three steps closer to her.

Jaden watched as his friend, his "brother" was about to do the stupidest thing in the world. He had to stop him.

Anakin stopped after taking four steppes closer to Ahsoka. They were only two meters apart and Ahsoka still didn't realize it, she was too busy trying to figure out why did she found out this the "man" that haunted her when she was three, was standing right in front of her after such a long time.

Anakin unnoticeably reached to his pocket and slowly pulled out an electric whip. Ahsoka still didn't notice when suddenly...

"Anakin, no!" Jaden yelled about a second before Obi-Wan did.

"Ahsoka, watch out!"

She looked puzzled until she saw Anakin's right hand holding an electric whip. She kicked it out of his hands, made a turn and kicked him in the chest.

Anakin stumbled backwards towards the steps of Padmé's apartment and sat on them, trying to catch his breath. His back touched the force field and it sent a shock of electricity through his body As he opened his eyes he saw a blurry figure of his friend and Ahsoka. Jaden was slowly "running" towards him and Ahsoka just stood there with wide eyes.

"Good job, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said as he went to check on Padmé.

Ahsoka turned her attention towards Jaden and Anakin. Jaden quietly sat down on the step next to Anakin as Ahsoka put her lightsaber to his neck. She put force bounds on both Anakin and Jaden so that they couldn't run off.

"You lost." she said as she picked up her other lightsaber and attached both of them to her belt.

"Hardly. If it weren't for your master, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Anakin responded.

"No. If it weren't for your friend, I wouldn't be standing here." she looked at Jaden who was staring at his wounded leg. He seemed to sense Anakin's surprise and moved away from him. He stood up and moved pass Ahsoka who followed him to the end of the platform.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin yelled as Jaden was getting further away from him. He cursed under his breath and looked at the Senator who was shocked sitting on her couch. If she wouldn't have moved into the safe zone he wouldn't be here in this position. His eyes traveled to Obi-Wan Kenobi who was looking at her from above.

**KORRIBAN:**

Dooku sat at his table waiting for an update of the mission when suddenly his master appeared.

"How is the mission going, my apprentice?" Sidious asked.

"My lord." Dooku knelt in front of the image as he continued.

"I have given them the signal but as it may seem, they are extremely busy. I have contacted them four times already but they didn't answer. If they are captured..."

"If they are captured we will have to make sure the other boy doesn't talk." Sidious said as he interrupted Dooku.

"Jaden?"

"Yes, that boy is fragile, easily breakable. No one must know about Anakin being the Chosen One, especially the Jedi. Make sure neither of them talk. In time Jaden must be eliminated."

"But why, master?"

"He will not grow into a heartless Sith with his closest friends around him. Why do you think I ordered Ventress to hire some bounty hunters and take care of his mother? The boy will be weak if we don't eliminate those who have any importance to him. If they are captured see to it that Jaden dies. Make it look like the Jedi were involved." Sidious said and disappeared.

"If they are captured."

**CORUSCANT:**

She seemed familiar, in a non pleasant way. He met her before, on Tatooine. She came with the Jedi who wanted to take him.

Anakin watched as Padmé looked at him. She slowly got up despite the Jedi's protest and walked down to him.

"Stop." Ahsoka said as she came closer to Jaden.

"What did I do this time?" Jaden asked as he turned around to face her. Her markings were so exotic and he couldn't help himself but trace them with his eyes.

"Nothing, I just don't want you falling down the platform."

"Your markings, they are so… exotic and unique."

"Really? You think so?" Ahsoka said as she put a hand on her forehead, giving a sign that she felt embarrassed. Jaden took her hand away from her forehead and traced the markings with his index right finger.

"I know so." he stepped a little closer to her and tried his best to put her head in his hands so that they weren't in an awkward position. Doing that was quite hard since he still had force bounds on his hands.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?" Obi-wan yelled as he didn't even look at them. He was too busy watching Anakin's and Padmé's so called conversation.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and Jaden slowly moved away from her. Ahsoka's master sure knows how to ruin the moment. Jaden turned around and was about to take a step towards the others but stopped after feeling Ahsoka's hand on his.

"Jaden, how come you're the good guy on the bad side?"

"I don't think I'm the good guy on the bad side, I think that I'm the guy that will do the right thing… Even if that means going against my principals."

"That is just… the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Really? I'm surprised." Ahsoka took his hands and unlocked the force bounds. Jaden massaged his wrists and thanked her before turning around. Ahsoka followed him to the steps where Padmé and Anakin were having a conversation.

"What's your name?" Padmé asked as she sat down next to him.

"Senator, please. I must insist that you stay away from him as far as possible. He tried to kill you." Obi-Wani said.

"I too suggest that, after all I did try to kill you." Anakin said as he smirked to himself. The Senator just wanted to die. Padmé looked at him and put on a fake smile.

"You didn't answer my question? What's your name?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Senator. I only answer to my superiors." Anakin spat back at her. He looked at Jaden who was half way back and with the girl from his dreams by his side. Anakin saw clearly as day that they were talking to each other in a friendly matter. Anakin felt his heartbeat rise a little and his hate rising as he watched the girl touch Jaden's hand.

Jaden looked at Anakin and quickly let go. He knew exactly what Anakin's look meant.

"What did I miss?" Ahsoka asked as Jaden sat down next to Anakin who pushed his elbow into Jaden's stomach.

"I didn't know you were familiar with her." he whispered.

"Anakin, don't be jealous. I'm sure she likes you too." he teased back. Anakin's eyes grew wide, he growled and almost launched himself at Jaden.

"Well, nothing really. The boy doesn't want to talk to Padmé and I don't want him to." Obi-Wan said not noticing their little argument.

"I would choke you if I had the chance."

"Woah, stop. I thought we were friends. Could you do me a favor and stop acting like this?."

"Like what?" Anakin looked at Jaden's raised brow.

"Like..."

"Ehmm, if you don't mind me bothering your little conversation, I'm not supposed to let you guys talk to each other." Ahsoka interrupted as Obi-Wan went to call the clones. Padmé still sat on the stairs next to Anakin and didn't seem to mind the fact that he could have killed her.

"Forgive me." Anakin said in a mocking voice and bowed his head.

"Excuse you. If you haven't noticed, I'm the one who has her hand free. Not you. Can I get at least a little bit of respect?" she showed him how much she meant with her hands and tapped her foot four times. Anakin didn't notice her hands, but he noticed her foot so he looked up into her blue eyes. They were even more beautiful in real life than in his dreams. They stared at each other for a minute before Padmé lightly coughed to get their attention.

"Ahsoka, you seem a bit tense. Why don't you go lie down?" she got up and put a hand on Ahsoka's back.

"Thank you Senator, but I think you should lie down. After all, this was a rough day for you. There was an assassination attempt on your life and I highly recommend a little rest."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"We will get you two other Jedi to watch after you while we interrogate these two." Ahsoka bowed as Padmé made her way to her room to get some rest. Four clones came thru the front door and down to the platform. Ahsoka motioned towards Anakin and he slowly got up. The first two clones escorted him thru the door and down to their speeder. The other two wanted to take Jaden too, but Ahsoka stopped them.

"I'll take care of him; you make sure the other one behaves."

"Sir, yes sir." the clones saluted.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that." Jaden said as he kicked her in the leg and sprinted of to the ending platform. Ahsoka quickly got up and followed him. Before she could get to him, a ship came out of nowhere and took him away.

"Oh no." she repeated over and over again as she made her way towards the waiting speeder.

"Ahsoka! Where is the other one!" Obi-Wan yelled from the speeder. Ahsoka jumped over him and landed on the other side where Anakin was sitting.

"Let's go, quickly!" she yelled to the driver and they speeded of into the direction of the Temple.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Yes, master. When we get to the temple."

**I am very sorry for the pause, but I'm back. Anakin and Ahsoka have met, but do not know each others names. I hope you liked the fighting scene and Anakin's introduction. Right now Anakin and Ahsoka are still enemies but that might change. Jaden left Anakin to the Jedi, Ahsoka thinks she likes Jaden, but is all that true?**

**R&R!**

**May the force be with you while you do so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Introductions 2**

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

As soon as the speeder landed in front of the Jedi temple, Ahsoka sprinted of into another direction. Obi-Wan was confused by his padawan's actions, but escorted Anakin into the interrogation room in the lower, underground levels of the temple. As soon as he, Anakin and the clones entered thru the main hall, they were met by Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Shaak Ti, Master Plo Koon and Master Fisto, who were waiting for their arrival.

"Master Kenobi, I see you have brought a friend." Fisto joked and motioned to Anakin.

"This must be the boy who tried to kill Senator Amidala, correct?" Master Windu asked before Fisto could come up with a joke to lighten the mood that was pushing down on them like the force before a stormy night.

"Indeed. Ahsoka somehow discovered him..."

"A boy?" everybody went silent as Anakin cut Obi-Wan off.

"I'm 23 and you consider me a boy? So, you consider this green elf a young men or an old geezer?" Anakin laughed to himself as he saw the reactions of the taller Jedi Masters.

"Old, I may be, but strong with the force, I am. Know more than you, I do."

"Maybe, but you're still a geezer and..." before he could continue the small Jedi Master started walking towards the interrogation rooms. All of the other Jedi followed and soon did Anakin, because he was pushed along.

"Masters, if you excuse me, I have to go look for Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stopped and turned around.

"Very well then. We shall continue without you, but get back as fast as you can. Padawan Tano can accompany you if you wish."

"Of course." Obi-Wan bowed and ran off in to the direction of the war room. He had an idea she would be there.

"Right away, general. I and my men will do what we can to figure out where this Jaden person has escaped to."

"Thank you, admiral." Ahsoka turned off the holoprojector and turned around.

"I expected to see you here. Could you now explain to me, how did you lose the other one?"

"It's my fault, he got away because I took the force bounds off of him. He seemed really nice and he saved my life, so I thought that maybe… I don't know what I thought. I was trying to... I'm sorry." she bowed her head and waited for her master to speak and possibly school her.

"I don't know why you did that, but I'm sure it isn't your fault. You did what you thought was right and that doesn't mean I understand, but I can let it slide. We both can."

"But that's not the point. I should have sensed the deceit in him; after all, I am the Chosen One."

"Even the greatest and most powerful beings in the galaxy make mistakes. Don't take them to your heart. You'll have many other occasions in which you can prove yourself."

"That's just it Obi-Wan, I don't have the time for mistakes. And I surly can't say: Oh well, I'll do it better next time. I mean, it's not like there isn't going to be another battle; We're at war!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say... We'll talk about this some other time, ok? Right now we have a Sith assassin to interrogate and since you're the one who caught him, you need to be present." Obi-Wan turned around and motioned to Ahsoka to follow. She stood up and followed him. They were greeted by a few Jedi as they both made their way to Anakin's cell. Ahsoka kept her distance as they entered the cell level's hall. Her heart was pounding as she neared the man from her dream's cell. Obi-Wan entered first and allowed her to get ready. Two clones were guarding the cell along with numerous clones in the hall and by the elevator. Those two next to the door were Cody and Fives. Cody was the captain of Obi-Wan's squadron, but he used to be a commander before she came along. Fives was just a clone Ahsoka didn't entirely know what his position in the clone army was, but both were familiar with her. She started walking towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cody loosened up and Fives put down his rifle down and let it lean on the wall.

"Nothing much, kid. The generals are having a hard time making him speak." Ahsoka raised an eye marking so Fives continued."I was inside for about ten minutes and then they told me to leave them and guard outside with Cody here." he motioned towards Cody who just stood quietly.

"Really? How was the prisoner? I mean, was he just quiet or-?"

"He talked back." Ahsoka only nodded and sat down, one leg over the other. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate before the encounter she was about to have. The doors opened. "-And you can keep trying but-" And closed as Obi-Wan exited the cell.

"I suspect that was the boy?" Ahsoka asked and rose to her feet. Obi-Wan only nodded and showed her the door. They both entered and watched the scene before them. Master Windu, Master Plo Koon, Master Shaak Ti and Master Fisto were one side of the table while the boy sat behind it, away from the door and with his right leg chained to the wall. His hands were on the table and in force bounds while he rubbed them.

"Padawan Tano, nice of you to join us." Ahsoka overheard Windu as she stared at the man before her. His hair was on his face a little and it covered his beautiful forehead. On the right side of the face, where his eye was, he had a scar running down to a little bit above the middle of his cheek. His eyes were glued to the table and they weren't the yellow color of the Sith when in rage, they were blue like the ocean or like a sky without a cloud. They were beautiful and very attractive. Her eyes traveled down to his lips, which very also very attractive. His lips turned upwards slowly and that made Ahsoka jump out of her trance. She traveled back up to his eyes which were now looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. He was dressed in an all black suit which covered his body completely and his right glove was different from the left. His belt had a place where he put his lightsaber when he didn't need it. His height, clothing and looks reminded her of the man Obi-Wan described when he fought Dooku on Geonosis.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka are you listening to us?" Obi-Wan asked and shook her a little.

"I'm sorry master. I was thinking about something." she looked at his one more time and he was still looking at her. Obi-Wan moved to stand in front of her and waited for the boy to notice him. Anakin moved his eyes up to Obi-Wan's and they shared a look that lasted for less than a second.

"Master." Ahsoka whispered. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions?"

"Sure, he's all yours." Obi-Wan moved to stand at the side and let Ahsoka take over.

"Ok, let's start with a simple what's your name?"

"We have already tried this, but he doesn't want to tell us." Windu interrupted.

"Well, maybe he'll talk to me. Won't you?" Ahsoka turned to Anakin.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll tell you everything... For a kiss." that took everyone aback especially Ahsoka. Anakin couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"What?"

"You heard me." there was a minute of silence before Obi-Wan made a step forwards.

"Alright." Ahsoka's answer surprised Obi-Wan as he lost his balance and almost tripped while coming up behind her.

"What? Ahsoka, I can't let you do this."

"Master, if this is the only way to get anything out of him than fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan returned to his previous position among the Jedi masters and Ahsoka turned towards Anakin.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here." she leaned forwards a little.

"Well sorry for trying to establish a connection. You're doing a bad job at it." Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh.

"Who sent you here?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am."

"And who are you?"

"Do you need to know?"

"I was taught to never talk to strangers," Anakin was cracking inside at how dumb the girl and everybody else looked. He looked around to see the Jedi masters annoyed by his answers.

"So you think this is a joke?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"I think you're a joke."

"Oh, and who am I?"

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"For the love of..." she turned around and started to leave.

"Hey!"

"What?" she turned around, crossed her hands over her chest and tapped her foot.

"You owe me a kiss." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"You haven't answered any of my questions." He leaned forward and moved his hands down into his lap.

"Yes, I have. Not directly to you."

"Really? And what have you told them?"

"My age."

"That's one small information."

"One question, one answer and one kiss."

"Ok. Who sent you here?"

"My master. You owe me two kisses."

"Yes, ok. Who is your master?"

"You ain't getting nothin' from me anymore. You broke our deal." he pointed a finger at her and stopped rocking the chair.

"Fine." Ahsoka slowly moved around the table and sat on the spot where Anakin's hands were just moments ago. She leaned forwards so that their faces were not far apart and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"You owe me." she put her left hand onto his hands. Moving her other hand behind her back, she pulled out a pair of force bounds and smiled. She lifted his hands into the air and removed the already unlocked force bounds. "You think you can get away that easy?"

Anakin cursed under his breath and bowed his head. Ahsoka raised his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. Anakin blushed and looked away. Ahsoka stood up and moved away.

"There you go. For the answer you gave directly to me."

"Alright, it seems like we are not getting any information out of him." Obi-Wan stepped behind Ahsoka and told her to go rest. She left with the other Jedi masters while Obi-Wan stayed behind and watched over Anakin. After a hour of silence Obi-Wan decided to brake it.

"Make thing easy for yourself and tell me what I want to know." Anakin repositioned himself on the chair and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin's hands and moved a little closer.

"You were there, weren't you?" Obi-Wan turned around and put his hands behind his back.

"Where?"

"On Geonosis. When I fought Dooku, a boy jumped between us just as I was about to strike and I accidentally cut off the lower 3/4 of his right arm."

"I'm so glad you remember that. Because of you I was in so much pain and my arm was replaced with this one." he moved his right hand a little and squeezed it into a fist.

"I'm sorry, I-." the doors of the cell opened and Ahsoka emerged thru them. "Master, the council requests that you are present at the meeting that is about to take place."

"When?"

"Now."

"Who is going to keep an eye on him?"

"I will." Obi-Wan was unsure whether or not to let Ahsoka watch over him alone, but he soon gave in and left for the meeting.

Ahsoka nervously sat on the other side of the table and kept looking down at her hands. That gave Anakin enough time to take a good and closer look at her. Her eyes were beautiful and her full lips really stood out. Her face and body were the same like fourteen years ago when he dreamed about her.

"How old are you?" Anakin's question startled her and she slowly looked up, into his eyes. Anakin gave her an apologetic look and diverted his attention back to the wall that seemed so interesting all of a sudden.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-three." Anakin laughed and Ahsoka couldn't help but look confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you look just like the first time I saw you in my dreams." Anakin realized what he said when he looked at Ahsoka's face. Her eyelids were widely parted and her mouth fell open. Anakin hit his head with his hands and cured.

"Y-you have dreamed about m-me?"

"Well, yeah. I started having this dreams when I was nine." hearing that made Ahsoka calm down because now she knew that she wasn't crazy and that someone else was having the same experience as she was.

"Tell me more." she leaned forward and put her hands on top of the table.

"Well..."

"Don't worry, it'll stay here." she motioned to her head. "I won't tell a living soul."

"I was on Tatooine and I was working on something when all of a sudden everything went black." he looked towards Ahsoka. "And the cold surrounded me and I thought I was dead, that was before a man appeared before me. His aura was colder and I could sense the dark side with him. His laugh was so evil it sent shiver up my spine." Ahsoka repositioned herself on the chair and looked into his eyes. "I couldn't move but I felt someone touch my right hand and grab hold of it. That someone was you. After I turned around to look at you, we turned into adults... Well I did, you were like you are now. You stepped closer and were about to kiss, but you disappeared."

"A-and in the next minute I was dangling in the air because of the force choke, but then you caught me when I fell." Anakin became silent and watched as Ahsoka moved the chair to sit next to him.

"Yeah."

"I had the same dreams like you. At about the same time you had them... I always wondered what they meant and I hoped that they would bring us together, but I was hoping not in this circumstances." she put her hand on top of his.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and unchain me from the wall?" he pointed towards his leg and Ahsoka quickly nodded. "If you promise you won't hit me in the head." Anakin nodded.

After the chains were removed he quickly got up and started walking in a circle around the table stretching his muscles. Anakin bent over as he tried to stretch his back. Ahsoka just sat on the chair and watched Anakin's muscles stiffen and then relax. He bent in such a way that his butt was turned towards Ahsoka and she couldn't help but fell a spark jump inside of her. Her adrenalin level rose fast and Anakin, sensing that, quickly got up and turned around to look at her and her devious smile that soon vanished. Ahsoka couldn't help but admit that she was somehow finding this Sith assassin attractive and very handsome. Her smile returned to her face as she thought about it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Anakin knelt in front of her and stared into her eyes. He sure knew how to fall for someone so quickly. It was his habit that he couldn't get rid of. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ahsoka looked at him with a raised eye marking and Anakin quickly stood up. He was about to move back to his chair but Ahsoka caught his hand and pulled him back. "What's your name?"

"I have no name." that of course was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. Her eye marking rose again but quickly fall. "Well, I'm Ahsoka Tano." she let go of his hand and bowed. They sat back down and waited for the meeting to end. They started talking and were soon learning new things about each other. The time passes so fast that after Obi-Wan arrived back, Ahsoka wasn't ready to leave and wanted to guard him the whole night. Obi-Wan, of course, objected but Ahsoka stayed behind. She sat across the table from where Anakin was and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Finally finished with this chapter. I got a writer's block in the middle of the chapter, so it took me longer than expected to update it. In this chapter Anakin somehow settles down and tries to get to know Ahsoka a little better. The end is kind of sappy as I made it in a rush. They both start feeling some kind of attraction towards each other… I wonder where this will led to. **

**Read & Review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 Under Coercion Or Freely **

**Thanks to all the kind words left in your reviews, I decided to update this story immediately!**

**Here you go... Enjoy!**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

Footsteps woke me up and I slowly surfaced from my sleep. I removed my head from the table and lifted it up to see the boy with no name laying on the ground, asleep. I looked around the room just to make sure I was where I needed to be. My eyes stopped at the door. There were no big metal doors there anymore, only an orange force wall separating me and the boy from the hallway on the other side. I entered the safe code and the wall disappeared. I stepped through the door-frame and looked around to see Fives staring at me.

"Hey, kid. What's new?"

I looked at his rifle that was still leaning in the wall and back to him. "Were you here all night?"

"Yeah. Halfway thru the night the general contacted us and wanted us to use the force wall instead of those heavily metal doors."

"Why?"

"He wanted us to know what's going on in there... You know, to protect you."

"More like to make sure I don't do anything stupid." I rolled my eyes and gave a short nod to Cody who just got back from who knows where. He saluted and positioned himself next to the door.

"Warn me if my master or anyone else shows up, ok." Fives nodded and I quickly reentered the cell.

The boy just woke up and was slowly rubbed his eyes. I sat at the end of the table and waited for him to acknowledge me. His eyes too roamed over the room until they landed on me.

"Good morning." I said in a happy tone.

"Good morning. Are you always this cheerful when you wake up?"

I took that line as an insult and tried my best to ignore it. "How come you didn't sleep on the bed?"

"I thought you would want it, so I slept here." he patted the empty space where he slept and smiled.

"If you're hungry I can get you something."

"What do you have?"

"I see you're picky... Let me see... Anything and almost everything."

"I'll-" the sound of the force wall disappearing cut him off and I quickly turned around. There were four clones entering the cell and Fives nor Cody were among them. I bared my teeth at the clone I saw before me. His name was Hot Shot and he was known for his cruel way of doing things, he would probably get along with Krell. He had a devious smile on his face as he looked at the boy.

"The generals ordered me to make him talk." he pushed me aside and two other clones picked the boy up and held his arms far apart. They made his stood up and Hot Shot pushed an electro staff into his back. I felt a spark ignite inside of me as I screamed instead of the boy and tried to free myself from Skull's grip, but couldn't.

"Stop it, now!" I yelled and Hot Shot looked at me like I was crazy. "Let me go!" he nodded and Skull released me. "How dare you walk in like that? How dare you lay a hand on him? Who told you, you can do this!"

"The..." I couldn't continue as shock took over me. I turned around and started running. I was running towards the council chambers and maybe try and knock some sense into them. I pushed the big heavy door apart and intruded what seemed to be a very important meeting. "Ahsoka?"

I stared at Obi-Wan's shocked expression with hate. "How could you!" I yelled and looked around the room.

"Ahsoka, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what in talking about! Why did you sent Hot Shot down to the interrogation cell!" I was having a hard time keeping my emotions at ease and the Jedi masters stared at me like I was crazy.

"We need to get as much information from him as we can. We now know that he is Dooku's apprentice and we need this."

"Why do you want to get it out of him like this? This way? What have we turned into? Siths? This is not the Jedi way and you know it!"

"I know Ahsoka, I know."

"Then why proceed with it?"

"Damn it Ahsoka! Stop! This is none of your business. You have already become to attached." I stared at him like he went crazy.

"How is it none of my business? I'm the one who caught him! Hot Shot is a cruel person and he enjoys when he can make others suffer. He can kill him!"

"Enough!" Windu's voice boomed through the chamber as he stopped our argument.

"Padawan Tano, retire to your dorm immediately. We shall discuss your behavior later." with a heavy heart I apologized and slowly exited the chamber of the High council. I was mad by their decision and disobeyed Windu's order. I ran back down to the boy's cell and told Fives to watch my back.

I entered the cell to see the boy laying on the floor and the clones laughing at him. They must have hurt him pretty bad because he kept twitching every five seconds and his eyelids fluttered.

"Step away from him." I activated my lightsabers and pointed them at them. Their faces turned pale and they all hit the wall. I moved forward and lifted the boy to stand on his feet. He thanked me and we started moving backwards. We exited the cell and I quickly closed the force wall. The clones started shouting but luckily the wall was soundproof.

I started leading the boy through the temple. Boy, oh boy. What did I get myself into?

**Anakin's POV:**

I slowly regained my energy as Ahsoka led me thru the Jedi temple. Her arm supported my body and my arm draped around her shoulders for even more support. After two minutes of waking and stretching my walking muscles, I removed myself from her completely and continued the way by myself. We knelt at the same time as two figures passed around the corner.

"I won't be able to get you out of here if you keep looking like that." she pointed to my clothing and I was offended. "Hey, this is worth a million credits!"

"Shhh! Quiet! You're going to get us caught. I didn't say that it's ugly or anything, it's just that you are extremely noticeable in it when walking around in the JEDI temple."

"Alright, what do you propose we do?"

"My room." she started moving forward and I quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you think we're rushing things? I mean, we met each other yesterday."

"Very funny but again, that's not what I meant. I have two Jedi robes in my room. If we go there and dress you, we'll have less chance of being caught." I nodded and told her to lead the way. She started moving around the corner while I stayed behind until she gave me the sign that it was safe for me to come around. It took us quite some time until we reached our destination, her room. She allowed me to enter first and I gladly jumped inside. Her room was quite small, but it was bright. Her bed was nicely done and there was a small table in the corner of her room. I, personally couldn't be able to live here. It's to small. In these fourteen years I turned into a spoiled brat.

She moved to her closet and pulled out two Jedi cloaks. We quickly put them on and I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked at me and blushed. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I want to know why are you doing this?" she moved her head sideways and narrowed her eyes.

"First: Since the first time I saw you, I knew that there was a connection between us and second: I can't let you be beaten like that." I couldn't be more pleased with the answer, so I slowly leaned forward, studying her reaction. I closed my eyes as my lips pressed against hers. I wasn't surprised when she pulled back and turned around to face the wall. Her lekku strips darkened and she sat down on the chair next to her. I pulled her up and she had no other choice but to turn to me. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because-." we both heard someone knocking on her door. She jumped a little and pushed me into her bathroom. "Stay here, don't move and be quiet."

**Ahsoka's POV:**

My heart was pounding as I stood at the center of my room. "C-come in."

The door hissed open and closed after Obi-Wan entered the room.

"Master?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I was just wondering what you're doing. Anything interesting?" I raised an eye marking to make myself look more surprised by my master's actions.

"I was just about to take a shower. Why?"

"Well, I have some bad news... The assassin escaped and there -."

"What! How?"

"He must have tricked the clones into opening the door. And..."

"And what?"

"Well... Hot Shot told me that you helped him -"

"And you believed him?" my blood boiled as I realized that my master trusts Hot Shot more than me.

"I see no reason to not check. By the way you acted in the council chambers... A lot of people might believe him. Can I have a look at your bathroom?" he started moving towards my bathroom door and I couldn't help but jump in front of them. "No!"

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow and tried to get around.

I stopped him and looked at the ground. "Because... I said I want to take a shower and... Well... I have something in there." I looked at him while I spoke, because I knew that if I wouldn't, he would know I was lying. "Like what?"

"Master are you sure you know everything about Togrutas?" I moved aside and let him pass.

Of course he stood still and blushed. "Well,ehm no, but I'll let it pass... Continue." I raised my eye marking he quickly turned around and walked out the door. I waited for 30 seconds to pass before telling the boy to come back out. He smiled at me and pointed towards the door. "What did you-"

"Never mind!" I pulled him with me and we slowly exited my room. The halls of the Jedi temple were much more crowded than before since it was almost noon. I hesitantly moved down the hall while the boy quietly followed.

We were just meters away from his ship when I sensed a disturbance in the force.

"There he is! He's got a hostage!" I quickly turned around and looked at Fives's face. His expression changed in an instant as he saw me. I felt the boy's hand touch my arm and I instantly turned back to him.

"Thank you for your help. I won't forget what you did for me." he shook my hand and started to leave. "Wait!" he looked back at me as Jaden came down the ramp of the ship. "Take me with you."

He looked at Jaden and then when he saw that Jaden had nothing to say, he turned back towards me. "But, why?"

"My master is going to kill me when he finds out that I was the one who freed you. I'm going to get into a lot of trouble, so why not just leave with you? My master already knows that I gotten too attached, anyway." he smiled and extended his arm towards me. I smiled back and gladly took it. Jaden was making a cheesy face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop!" I heard my master shout after me, but I didn't care. I nodded and the boy pulled me up the ramp. I looked around to see my master and a few other clones running towards me, but they were to late as the ship took off. The ramp slowly closed and I moved towards the piloting room. The boy sat in the pilot's seat while Jaden sat in the co-pilot's seat. I moved to stand between the two and shot Jaden an angry look. "What?"

"You know what! You kicked me!"

"Well sorry, but I was trying to survive." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the boy who had a smile on his face.

"May I ask why exactly did you bring her along?" I turned back to Jaden and punched his shoulder.

"Because she wanted to." I looked between the two. "You know, I'm right here."

Jaden ignored me and looked at the boy. "I almost forgot; Dooku called."

"Really? That's a first. What did he say?"

"He told me that he is very unhappy with the outcome of our mission and he wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Well, he'll have to wait."

"What? Why?" the boy turned his chair and himself to me. "Where do you want to be dropped off, princess?" that came as a shock.

"What?" I crossed my hands over my chest and raised an eye marking. "I didn't come with you to be dropped off somewhere."

"What did you expect? Me to introduce you to my family?"

"Haha, no. I... When I left with you, I was hoping for a longer period." I moved my weight from one leg to another as the boy started thinking.

"What do you mean period? Like a menstrual period?" the boy started laughing and I lost my breath for a second before I hit Jaden on the head. "For your information us Togrutas don't have that kind of thing." the boy stared laughing even harder and I was somehow pleased.

"Aww, well I'm glad you are enjoying this." Jaden muttered to the boy before turning to the controls.

"You know what kid? You're ok." that brought a smile to my face and I looked sideways at him. "Thanks."

"Well, you better get comfortable because it'll be a long ride to where we're going." I nodded and sat at the seat behind the boys and stared at the stars we passed before jumping to light speed.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

Obi-Wan looked at the holorecording of Ahsoka's kidnapping and bowed his head. Shaak Ti walked behind him and put a hand on his back.

"Do not worry Obi-Wan, we'll get her back."

"I hope so."

**The end of this chapter. Ahsoka ran away with Anakin but Obi-Wan thinks she has been kidnapped. I wanted Ahsoka to have an excuse for running away and so I thought of this Hot Shot. I didn't want her to just run away because of love, but something more, something that she thinks the Jedi are doing wrong. At the end of the last chapter we see Anakin opening up to Ahsoka, but here we see them establish a friendly connection that can and will lead to something more. Back to Obi-Wan... Will he go after her? Of course he will, but the most important question is: If Dooku sees Ahsoka, how will he react to her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 First Day Away**

**The Anakin and Ahsoka "action" in this chapter was supposed to take place in the eighth or ninth chapter, but something made me put it in here.**

**Anakin's POV:**

I woke up with my face on the controls and with Jaden right next to me, whose face was also mashed up and in the control penal. I straightened up and stretched my muscles. Jaden groaned while asleep and I turned my chair towards the back seat where Ahsoka was supposed to be, but she wasn't. I quickly got up and started looking for her. I searched the ship from top to bottom but couldn't find her. I slowly entered the small hanger this ship had and looked around the cargo boxes if maybe she was hiding in one of them.

The lights suddenly went off and I stumbled backwards and tripped over something.

"Aww! Watch it!"

"Sorry." I rubbed my head and tried to stand back up.

"I guess it's ok." I reached down and wondered if Ahsoka could see me in the dark and the hand I was holding out to her.

"Thanks." she grabbed it and I pulled her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just hungry I guess." the lights came on again and I saw her gaze down. "Well, you're on the wrong side of the hanger for that. The food supplies are over there." I pointed to the other side.

Her eyes slid over the room and to the box I was pointing at. "Thanks."

She started walking to it and I followed her. Her hand reached for the top but I stopped her and reached in first. I pulled out something that looked decent and handed it off to her. She looked at it and smiled. "This used to be my favorite dish when I was younger."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "Really?" she quickly nodded and turned around towards the hanger doors.

"Come on." I quickly grabbed my food and followed her. "Wait! Jaden's asleep, so we can't go to the cockpit. We should better stay here."

"I'm good with that." she sat down and I moved a smaller box in front of me to make a small table. She sat her plate down on it and started eating. "You seem to be pretty hungry."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything in two days."

"Wow."

"Got any interesting stories to share?" I lifted my head and looked at her. "Just one."

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Really?"

"Yeah, she attacked me and that's how I got this scar." I pointed to it and she came closer. My eyes traveled to her hand as she reached to my scar and slowly stroked it.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Did your manhood suffer?" I moved away from her hand, shocked. "What?"

"You know, a girl beat you and gave you a battle scar."

"Well, no. She was my friend, we were assassins together."

"What's her name again? I forgot."

"Asajj Ventress."

"Oh, yeah." she pushes the "table" away and came closer with her whole body. I leaned forward and she took my right hand and started playing with it.

"So, you asked me if I have any interesting stories to tell... I have one."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Well... I was five years old and Obi-Wan took me with him on a mission in the outer rim." Ahsoka smiled devilishly

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't a happy ending."

"Oh come on, tell me what happened."

"We landed on a planet, it's name I can't remember, and I somehow blew the ship up."

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I stared at the boy while I finished and his mouth flew open. My hands let go of his right one as I stopped playing with it. He moved his hand and lightly pushed me backwards.

"How could you blow up a ship?"

"I don't know. It just happened, ok?" the boy started laughing and I couldn't help but make an offended look. He quickly stopped and lightly pushed me backwards again.

"I would love to know more."

"And I would love it if you could stop laughing and stop pushing me." he pushed me again and I attacked him. Using my hands to pin him down was easy, but using them to keep him down was proving to be very hard. He flipped us and pinned my arms to the metal floor beneath us.

"So you think you can beat me?" he had this smug look on his face and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. He seemed shocked and let go of my arms which I took to my advantage and pushed myself, and him, up. We moved back up into a sitting position I pushed him backwards.

"Yes, I think I can and I just did."

"I don't think so."

**Third person's POV:**

He lifted her and quickly flipped them. Ahsoka hit the ground right before Anakin slipped while trying to steady himself on his knees and landed on her.

"Ufff." Ahsoka yelped as she felt the pressure of Anakin on her lungs.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"It was my fault." she gave him a brief look before pushing him off of her entirely. "It wasn't."

"I shouldn't have turned you as hard as I did."

"Oh, yeah?" she looked at him and laughed a little. "Your strength had nothing to do with it. If you think that you won, you're wrong." Anakin looked at her and raised his left eyebrow.

"We're not talking about that. We're talking about the fact that I could have hurt you a lot."

"Oh, come on. Even I'm not that weak." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say princess."

"Since when am I a princess?"

"Since I declared you for one!" it was now Ahsoka's turn to roll her eyes. She stood up and Anakin looked at her back. "Are you sure I haven't hurt you?"

"I'm sure, it's my body so I'll know." she lifted the empty plate into her hand and put it back inside the box from where she took it. As she turned around, she came face to face with Anakin and he leaned forward and put his hands around her, trying to put his plate back into the box behind her back.

"You know, you could have asked me to move."

"I know but then I wouldn't have an excuse to get this near you and do this."

"Wh-?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. It felt great finally feeling her soft lips against his again. The last time they kissed kept him wanting more. To his surprise Ahsoka didn't move away, so he couldn't possibly know what she felt until she did.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she came short on words and quietly cursed under her breath.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I pushed you into something you were uncomfortable with and I totally understand the fact that you backed way, but I love you." that came as a shock and she slowly looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

"From the day I saw you in my dreams I fell in love and when I found out that you were real and not just some crazy dream, I fell even harder. I have a record of falling in love very quickly, but I think that this love lasted ever since the beginning to now." Ahsoka smiled and stepped on her toes to reach his ear.

"I love you, too." she whispered, moved backwards and kissed his lips. They started making slow steps back until Ahsoka reached the wall and leaned on it while Anakin slowly moved his hands up to her hips and started stroking them lightly. Ahsoka lifted her left leg and with the help of Anakin, wrapped it around his waist while balancing on her right leg.

"If you two are going to do IT, at least lock the door." they quickly broke the kiss and looked at the hanger doors.

"Jaden." Anakin whispered and unwrapped Ahsoka's leg from him.

"And please don't do IT near the food. This is all we got for the trip and I really don't want to puke while eating and imagining what you guys were doing next to it." Jaden laughed. Ahsoka blushed and looked at the ground while Anakin stormed to Jaden, grabbed his collar and pulled him to the cockpit.

"Are you insane?" Anakin asked and leaned on the control panel.

"No, bu-"

"Then why in the name of the force did you had to say those thing back there?"

"I had to make myself noticeable, since you didn't seem to see me standing in the doorway for about five minutes."

"You could have just left."

"And what, starve to death while you get it on with your new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, come on Anakin. You can't possibly tell me that Ahsoka doesn't mean anything to you. What was that back there?"

"Alright, stop it. She means nothing to me."

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"She means nothing to me." I pushed myself away from the door in shock and stated at it. What I just heard broke my heart in half. First he says that he loves me and now he's saying that I mean nothing to him.

I heard him talking in the room, but what he said was enough for my ears. I went to the far corner of the hanger and sat behind a small pyramid built out of boxes that were there. For now this was my new hideout. I stroked my arm lightly and listened to Anakin's distant voice talking to Jaden. The doors soon open and I saw Jaden walk thru them.

"Where are you?"

"Over here." he came around the small pile of boxes and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you back there. I thought that it was funny, but then I saw your face and I just felt bad about it... He doesn't mean it."

"Mean what?"

"What he said back there. You know, about you not meaning anything to him. He's lyin'. When he's pinned to the corner he'll say anything to get himself out of that position." he wrapped an arm around me and I leaned on him.

"Thanks Jaden. Where is he?"

"He's piloting the ship. Go." I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"I can't leave you here alone."

"You have done that already, so I don't... I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Look at yourself." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. Jaden smiled and pulled me back down.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like Anakin."

"Anakin? Who's Anakin?" Jaden looked at me like I said something that doesn't make sense, but he quickly recovered and pointed his finger at me.

"You... He... Anakin was a boy who always held a grudge when I joked around and made fun of him." that wasn't entirely a lie, but if Anakin hasn't told her his name yet, he's not going to mess it up for him.

"Now, leave me." he made a mocking look and pointed towards the door. "Really? You are going to go cold on me?"

"Mhm." he nodded while he stuffed the food he brought along, into his mouth. I laughed and moved away from him. He started to sing a song with his mouth full and I couldn't keep myself under control and laughed.

I knocked on the door before stepping into the cockpit. The boy kept staring in front of him and I quietly moved to the copilot's seat and sat down. We sat in silence for about five minutes until he turned on the autopilot and turned his chair to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I-"

"Don't be. Jaden's my friend and I found the whole situation back there kinda funny."

"So... You hold no grudges against neither of us?"

"No, I'm not like Anakin." I smiled and looked at him as he wore a frown on his face, but it quickly vanished.

"What did he tell you about him?"

"Nothing much, only that he was someone that held a lot of grudges. Especially towards Jaden and his jokes."

"You have no idea." I heard a small whisper.

"Did you knew him?"

"Yeah. Very well. Let's not talk about that guy..." he extended his hand towards me and I gladly took it.

"Your hands are so soft."

"Shut up and navigate the ship. You can't feel thru the fabric of your glove."

"You sure have a big mouth. I wonder what your kids are going to talk like."

"You think I'm going to have kids?" he gently started rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Sure, why not? I'm going to have 134 kids." he winked at me and smiled.

"Really? That many? Well, I'll have two less than you, so I'll stole one from you."

"No need. I would give it to you as a gift."

"You would give your kids away? Wow, you'll make a great fatherly figure."

"It's not like I had a father with me when I was growing up."

"Really? Why?" he looked at me and I slowly leaned forward, full of expectation that he's going to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it." I moved my hand away and crossed it over my chest with the other. "Fine then, be that way." he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Wake me up when... Jaden gets here."

"Fine, but I'm going to take a nap myself, if you don't mind." I leaned back and supported my head with my hand, that was resting on the armrest.

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:  
><strong>

Obi-Wan stared at the blue light from the holoprojector in front of him and waited for the person he was calling, to answer. After waiting for five minutes he closed the connection and looked at the other Jedi Council members in front of him.

"This is what happens every time I try and contact her."

"Meditate on this, I will. Try and find her force signature, you should." Yoda said after a minute of silence.

"Master Yoda is right. Obi-Wan, if you get any new information on Ahsoka's kidnapper, inform us immediately." Windu's voice added its own order and Obi-Wan bowed before leaving the Council chamber. Ahsoka's kidnapping was now the Jedi's priority since she was the Chosen One, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel alone. He tried to get her back because she was his Padawan while the other seemed to care only because she had a prophecy in which she brings balance to the force.

Soon he entered his room and set the holoprojector down on the table. He reached into his belt pocket and pulled out a small wooden circle piece that Ahsoka gave him for his birthday a year ago. It had some old letters written on to it in black, but it was in the language of the old Togrutese, which was not understandable. Only a Togruta could read and understand it. He lifted it up to his face and sat in the bed.

He had to find her as soon as possible.

**I hope you liked it. I'm trying to build on Ahsoka's and Anakin's relationship as well as on Ahsoka's and Jaden's. As I said... The "action" should have took place a lot later, so it seemed a bit rushed with it all. So, Anakin and Ahsoka finally kiss (more seriously) and I wanted to include Jaden in this chapter so why not make him brake them up? I added a little of Obi-Wan at the end to show what he's doing and how hard is he trying to get Ahsoka back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 A Secret Comes Out**

**Anakin's POV:**

"Do you think we're rushing things?" I looked at her and raised a brow. I woke her up three hours ago, when Jaden woke me up and told me that we need to land on a nearby planet to make some repairs. It seemed like while we were asleep the ship jumped out of hyperspace and scratched a rock. The hyperdrive needed some repairs, too.

"Rushing what?" she gave me the sideways tilted look and I looked back at her.

"You know, you saying I love you and us jumping on each other-" I started laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

"Jumping on each other... That's a good one."

"Well, what else am I supposed to call it? We weren't thinking rational and it was just the moment we got caught into."

"You are making no sense at all. What are you trying to say?"

"We know each other for about two-"

"Three." I cut in and turned to the window.

"-days and we are already... You know what?"

"What?" I looked back at her to see her cross get arms over her chest and sigh.

"You ain't even listening so why should I continue."

"I'm listening."

"No, you're not."

"Look at you, acting like a married couple." I rolled my eyes with Ahsoka and we both turned around to face the moron of a friend.

"We are not acting like a married couple. Could you let us finish this or are you going to butt in every single time we want to talk or-" I heard Ahsoka cough and I looked at her.

"Fine, I'm already gone."

"Start from the beginning."

"You and I only know each other for about three days and dreaming about each other doesn't count as knowing someone. Don't you think we're rushing with this romance? If we can call it that."

"I'm confused."

"I wonder when you're not confused... I just think we are pushing it with this thing between us. I never fell on love with someone before and I'm new at all this. Is it supposed to go this way? So fast?"

"Well, when in love you lose track of time and it's never too late or too soon. I feel a real connection with you because I dreamed about you when I was little. We can try and take it slower, but I still love you the same."

"Same here." I smiled and looked at her beautiful smiling face.

"I wonder what my master is doing. I hope he's not too worried."

"You got on a ship with a Sith assassin. How can he be too worried?" she stood up and came to me. I looked at the screen that said that we reached our destination and pulled out of hyperspace.

"Go tell Jaden that we pulled out of hyperspace." she nodded and disappeared thru the door. A few minutes later she reentered and leaned forward so our heads were in the same level.

"Where are we headed?"

"Korriban." she brushed her lips against mine for a brief moment before giving me a small kiss.

"Kor- What?" we parted and she straightened up, her blue eyes pierced thru me. I looked up at her and smug my shoulder.

"That's a Sith planet!"

"So?" her eyes grew wider.

"I didn't know your employer was waiting here." I raised an eyebrow. I somehow forgot to tell her that information. I looked at her boots then back at her face to see the expression she wore just a minute, disappear. She crossed her arms and looked at the door. I followed her eyes and we started staring at the door.

"Why are we-?" she silenced me with a short look which I only saw for a brief moment before I saw Jaden enter.

**Daxer's POV:**

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled over to my son. He was trying to push the cargo we stole thru the door and onto the copilot's seat since there was no more room in the back.

"Sorry, dad. I'm just trying to help." I swung my hand towards him and turned my attention to the other who were doing a better job than he was.

"Captajin, where should Ij put thjis?" I looked at Boulbose who held a big box on his hand.

"What's in it?" Boulbose opened the top and reviled a beautiful set of black porcelain. "Thjis."

"Hmmm, put it over there." I pointed to a spot in the cockpit. "Or, put it in the back."

My son moved to take the box and took it to the back. Boulbose smiled and moved to stand in front of me. "Captajin, look at thjis."

I turned around and saw a ship come our way. I leaned forward to identify it. It was a G9 Rigger freighter, the one Skywalker uses.

"What should we do, captajin?"

"Ready the men. We'll have a little fun with it." my son came try the door and started laughing. "Wow, this is the first time I see this Grease Bucket up close. It looks worse then in the HoloNews."

Boulbose left and I stood up to grab my son by his shoulders.

"Do you not recognize it?"

"No. Why? Is it important?" I lightly hit him in the head and pushed his face against the window.

"You idiot! It's Skywalker's ship!" I pulled him back. "You do remember him stealing your fiancé?" my son made a stupid face and I couldn't help myself, but hit him again. I turned towards Soulbose, who just entered the cockpit again. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes captajin. Should we activate the tractor beam?" I smiled widely as we neared the Sith's ship.

"Yes."

**Jaden's POV:**

I entered the cockpit to see two pair of eyes staring at me and a ship coming closer and closer. Or were we moving towards it.

"Watch out!" I yelled and threw myself to the controls. I saw Anakin look at me like I've gone crazy and I turned his chair around. "You failed to see the GIANT ship in front of us?"

His eyes winded and he quickly tried to turn it around. "I can't do anything! We're stuck in the tractor beam!" he turned over to Ahsoka and I looked at her too. She stood at the middle of the cockpit and was holding her head in her hands. I looked back at Anakin. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. It's the first time she's acting this way." Anakin stood up and took her hands from her lekku. "Ahhhh!"

I tried to turn the ship around, but we couldn't move. I put all power to the forward engines and turned around, trying to at least move away from the other ship, but all I did was cause a powerful surge that caused all of us to stumble back. I and Anakin were able to take hold of something, but Ahsoka stumbled back and hit the door-frame with her head and fell unconscious. Anakin quickly rushed to her side and I looked back at the ship and its window.

"Anakin, hide her somewhere." He looked at me.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you, just do it." He lifted her into his arms and carried her into another room. After he came back I pointed to the other side of our widow and he just stopped dead in his track. "Damn it!"

"He sat into the pilot's seat and I quickly sat next to him, into the copilot's seat. "What the hell are smugglers doing on Korriban?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Daxer wants revenge because I left with his son's fiancé."

"What! I thought that you only stole something Dooku told you to." I looked at Anakin and waited for the moment when our ship will be loaded onto the bigger one.

"Yeah, I stole a lot more. The girl deserved a lot more then that skunk. "Y-y-y-yes d-d-dad." That's all that he can say."

"That still ain't a reason to take her and run away."

"I already told you a million times: I fall in love quickly." I shook my head and looked at him again. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to just sit here or should we do something? Like fight."

"No worries. We'll use ours Sith powers."

"Did you forget that Dooku said that we cant fight against a group of armed men."

"Yeah, but armed with what? Sticks?" I heard some moment in the back and we both nodded in agreement. I stood up and followed Anakin to the door and we turned our red lightsabers on.

""You attack left and I'll go right." I looked at Anakin and raised a brow.

"Where am I supposed to go? the door is like this wide." I showed him and he nodded. "When we pass thru the door."

"How can you expect we'll get that far?"

"I just do. If-" the doors of the cockpit opened and revealed about twenty smugglers who were armed with knifes, rifle guns and blasters.

"I thought you said that they had no weapons and only used sticks." I said as we moved towards each other, with our lightsabers still ignited.

"Well, here's another thing you can bug me about."

"Maybe, but I don't feel like bugging you now."

"I didn't mean now. You... Never mind." I looked at him and waited for a couple of seconds before he looked back at me. "What?"

"What should I never mind?"

"Never mind."

"No." I turned towards him with my whole body, my weapon still pointed at the enemy.

"If I said never mind I didn't mean for you to mind, so NEVER MIND."

"If you two girls are done with your little fight..." we both looked at the fat, but tall figure in front of us. He was the leader of the smuggling team in this and the next two sectors. He pushed past me quickly and I thought I heard him grab someone by his throat.

"Dexer... So good to see you." I could barely hear Anakin talk behind my back. I was about two inches taller than him and I turned around to see Dexer holding Anakin down on the penal.

"It's Daxer!" Before I could move the other smugglers chained me in force bound and dragged me away. Anakin followed me soon after and we were thrown inside a cell.

"This is the second time in this week that I was captured and being held in these things."

"Don't worry, we'll get out."

"I'm more worried about Ahsoka than me. What if they find her? What if she wakes up and starts wondering around this ship?"

"I don't know. Well have to wait and see."

"We don't have time for that." I leaned against the wall after Anakin's response and waited. The time passed slowly and in that time, Anakin stopped making a hole in the floor by pacing and sat down next to me.

We heard several footsteps outside of our cell and Anakin quickly stood up. "Calm down. I don't sense her among them."

"I just don't want them to hurt her to get back at me or anything."

**Third person's POV:**

Jaden sent Anakin an apologetic and understanding look before the doors opened and Daxer was somehow able to fit thru them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the person who stole my son's fiancé." Jaden looked back and fort between the two before Anakin quietly sat down next to him.

"You will pay for what you did." Daxer pointed a fat finger at him and then moved it to his throat where he made a straight line across it.

Anakin quickly heard another, more lonely set of footsteps outside the cell and his heart beat jumped up. Everybody turned around and waited for the owner of those footsteps to make himself visible.

"Don't show to much emotion or they will know when they pushed your buttons." Jaden leaned sideways and whispered into Anakin's ear. "We're all in this together."

"No, it's all my fault. He should just let you two go." Anakin stood up to say something, but Jaden beat him and pushed his hand against his mouth. "You say one more word and I'll kill you."

The owner finally walked into the cell and it showed that it was just another smuggler. "Captajin."

"Yes, Boulbose?"

"We found a Togruta hidden in the hanger, she was unconscious." Anakin's bowed his head and chewed on his tongue, trying to stop himself from screaming.

"Bring her to me."

"Yes Captajin." Boulbose was already half out the door before Daxer stopped him. "You know what... Bring her to my room." Anakin immediately lifted his head and stated at Daxer with pure hate in his eyes. "You will not touch her!"

Daxer turned towards him. "Or else what?"

"Or else I will kill you." the whole room started laughing at Anakin and he lifted his hands towards Daxer.

Jaden watched as Daxer was slowly lifted into the air and he started gasping for air. His hands moved around his neck as he tried to set himself free. The whole room watched it happen so quickly.

"Aghh!" Anakin yelped in pain as a sudden shock of electricity was sent through his body. He collapsed to the ground and Daxer quickly recovered.

"Y-you will pay for this." and stumbled our the room with the rest following.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 Escape and A Secret Revealed**

**I renamed myself as you can see, so from now on I'm FlyHalf16.  
><strong>

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I woke up in a room that was much bigger than the cockpit I fell asleep in. My eyes traveled across the walls and landed on the big bed across the room.

I stood up from the seat and moved around the room to take a good look at it. There was a big red carpet on the floor and the walls were fully covered with different kinds of paintings. The bed had golden sheets covering it and it looked beautiful in the light of the red lamp on the ceiling. There were no windows anywhere and it was kinda depressing. Why would a person not want at least one window in his room. For a minute I thought that this was The boy's room and that we have already landed on Korriban while I was unconscious, but that was until a round shaped man walked in. He started walking towards me and I started moving backwards until my back touched the cold metal wall. My Togruta senses told me to be careful since he looked like he wasn't someone I can trust and to try to get out of here, wherever "here" was.

"Welcome, my name is Daxer. You are now safe from those two Sith." he extended his hand towards me and I hesitantly shook it. I wasn't completely sure about what he said but until I get some answers, I'll go along with it. His hand squeezed mine and he put his other hand on top.

"Thank you kind sir." I bowed slowly and waited for him to answer. He let go of my hand and tried to bow as well.

"You must be starving since we found you in the in one of the cargo boxes in the hanger. Tell me, when did they kidnap you?" I felt strange talking to this Daxer, he seemed to know more about those two boys than me. I traveled across the room with my eyes once again and than looked back at Daxer. I was hoping to find anything useful while staring at his eyes but their gray glowing color hurt my head.

"Well, I'm a Jedi." I couldn't believe I just told him what am but I was hoping that somehow this information will help me. "A Jedi huh. We have never had one of you on-board my ship. Welcome again. Come with me, I'll show you around our ship and we'll get you something to eat."

It took him a while to get me out of the room, but after he shared a few things with me I finally decided to follow him.

We exited the room and he started leading me down a very long hall and into a big dining room, I presume. There was a big table in the middle with only three free seats left. All the men looked like those angry smugglers that you don't want to fight with and they were all staring at me. Daxer pointed to a seat next to the head of the table, where he sat. He smiled lightly at me when I sat down and he quickly stood back up. "Don't worry boys, she was also kidnapped by Skywalker."

I raised my right eye-marking and waited for Daxer to sit down. "Who's Skywalker?"

I had completely no idea about what he just said. Maybe it was Jaden's last name since The boy had no name.

Everybody became quiet and looked at me and then at Daxer, who ignored both me and the others. "Let us begin the engagement feast."

"Engagement? Who's getting engaged?" Daxer sat back down and leaned sideways, towards me. "You."

Two man who sat next to me, grabbed their riffles and pointed them towards me. "Do you think my men didn't see Skywalker's reaction when Boulbose told us that he found you in the ship. You're a Sith aren't you! Working for them!"

"No! I'm not a Sith and I don't believe in anything you say because you are mistaken! There is no Skywalker on the ship, only Jaden and the other one." I tried to stood up but Boulbose pushed me down.

"My young girl there is something you must understand, the other one is Skywalker. He is a liar and a Sith who kidnapped my son's fiancee."

I looked at the empty seat across me like it was about to say or be a part of something horrible. "Enough with this! It's time for you to meet my son and your fiancé, but before you do I want to tell you the rules. You will love him and if you try to escape or free the two Sith, you will pay a big price. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded and he clapped his hands.

Two boys walked into the room from the far door and stopped right in front of Daxer. I looked at the short one and wished that he wasn't the son Daxer was talking about. He wore a gray coat that was two sizes to big for him and a blue shirt that was half cover by his high-waist pants. He wore green boots, his hair was full of gel and couldn't keep his hair back, like he wanted it to be, so he kept repairing it with his hands. The other one was dressed all in black and his hair wasn't full of gel nor were his pants pulled up and to high, his clothes fit him perfectly and he also got some muscles. He really looked like a normal person I could get along with.

"My son's, finally. This is Al-Ei." he motioned to the shorter one who sat down opposite to me and started playing with the fork. I raised my eye-marking and looked at the other boy who moved to my side and told one of the smugglers to move somewhere else. He sat down next to me and extended his hand. "I'm-"

"Let the feast begin." four smugglers from the far end of the table stood up to get the food from another room and came back with big plates in their hands. I looked at the boy next to me and he only smiled. "Coll."

"What?"

"That's my name."

"How were you named Coll?"

"When my mom was giving birth to me, my dad was not there, so she said "Call". She wanted to say "Call Daxer." but she died before she could say the whole sentence."

"Then why are you Coll and not Call or Cal?"

"The nurse that was with her, misunderstood and thought that she said Coll as a name."

"But you're older than him, right?" I pointed to the "baby" across the table. From the corner of my eye I could see Daxer holding his head in his hands and cursing under his breath.

"That is correct, but he is not my real brother. After my mom died dad found someone else."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 and he's 18."

My eyes widened as I calculated their age difference. Coll noticed that and smiled. "He's not my only stepbrother or half brother. There are many more before him."

"How can you not be bothered by your father. Doesn't it hurt?" he put a hand on my shoulder. "No, because the only thing we have in common is genes and my mother. I only came here because he said that it's Al's birthday. I was about to leave a hour ago, but Daxer said that he also has a new fiancé. Looks like he forgot to mention that you weren't marrying him freely."

"Wow." that was pretty much all I could say. The meat plate finally came to us and Dexer and Al-Ei quickly threw themselves at it. I looked at Coll and saw that he was waiting for the vegetables. After he took what the wanted he passed it to me and I quickly passed it to Daxer, who passed it to Al, who passed it to Boulbose, who continued to pass it... It seemed like no one wanted to eat the vegetables except for Coll. He looked at me with a wine glass in his hand. "I want to make a toast."

I took mine and raised it to his. "To you."

"Why to me?" he smiled and drank the white wine from his glass. "Why to me?"

"Because. Do you want to get out of here and rescue your friends?"

"Yes. But how can I do that? Daxer won't allow me to go outside of this room alone."

"Don't worry, I'll come with you."

**Jaden's POV:**

I watched as Anakin kept hitting the door with his mechanical hand, which was already a little bit damaged. "You know, I didn't go all the was to Dantooine to buy you the fines Mandalorian gold metal just so that you can destroy it in a year."

"I've had it for more that a year." he answered with his teeth grinding against each other. I just rolled my eyes and continued leaning against the wall. "Would you stop it! What have the doors ever done to you?"

"They keep me from achieving things."

"Such as?" my stomach produced a very loud growl that startled Anakin and made him stop with his hitting. "Such as getting food, listening in on Dooku's conversations and saving Ahsoka."

"That's just poor."

"What is?" he sat down next to me and started messing with his mechanical hand. "The fact that you want to listen in on Dooku's conversations."

"Have you ever heard the guy he talks to? His voice is really scary and he always has to say something about you."

"Like what?"

"That you aren't strong enough and that-" my stomach cut him off and growled again. He rolled his eyes and looked towards the door.

"Someone's coming."

"Thank you mister obvious." I looked at him and made a bored face, which he returned. "Look Anakin, if you're only here for insults than you can just go. I don't need a mushy face such as yourself, for entertainment." my stomach growled in agreement and we both started laughing.

"If you haven't noticed, we are stuck here... You need to get that thing fixed."

"Fixed? It just needs to be fed!" after about ten minutes of us bickering, our humor reached the point where we started insulting each other extremely raw and... Insulting. I watched as he started to calm down from our little humor attack and I quickly remembered that someone WAS coming.

"Play dead."

"Yeah right. They aren't my white tigers." he had made a pretty good point. We positioned ourselves against the wall.

"I have a plan." that I didn't want to know about. He stood up and went to stand beside the door with his hands in fists and high above his head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This will surely give the person that comes in, a knockout. After that we run out and get Ahsoka."

"Pretty simple. How long did it took you to come up with this? A minute?... Is it just me or does this person walk really slow?" the doors opened and someone did walk in and she stopped at the door-frame, maybe searching for Anakin with her eyes.

"Where's An-" I jumped up and started running towards Anakin, but it was to late. Anakin had already hit her.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"Where's An-" I was about to ask Jaden where is Anakin, but I couldn't finish the sentence because of the sudden pressure on my montrals like someone just hit me. For a minute I felt dizzy and the only thing I saw was Jaden's blurry figure, throwing itself past me. I lost my balance and fell backwards, right into Coll's arms. After I felt Coll put me down, I opened my eyes again and Anakin was right beside me.

"Ahsoka, I'm so so so sorry. Are you alright?" I smiled and leaned my head and my lekku against his chest. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing the upper side with his thumb. "I-I didn't know it was you."

There was a little bit of shakiness heard in his voice and I quickly realized that it was him who hit me. "It's ok. I-"

A loud booming cut me off and Coll quickly pulled me up. "There is no time to talk right now, you must leave!"

I thanked him and we started running into the direction of our ship. Jaden ran ahead and started the engine. I and Anakin were having a hard time catching up to his mostly because I tripped over some small cargo boxes.

"They are escaping!" Anakin pulled me into his arms and I felt my lekku stripes darken and my whole body temperature rose as I couldn't feel more embarrassed as I felt than. I looked over his shoulder and saw about twenty smugglers running behind us. "Anakin, hurry up!"

"Well, your not exactly light when I have to run with you in my arms an- Did you just call me Anakin?"

"Yes I did. Now, put me down." my voice and I were as serious as it can get. At first he seemed a bit puzzled, but he let me down. "I guess we'll have to talk."

I nodded and ran up the ramp. "Lift it!"

Anakin yelled over to Jaden and I quickly helped him up. After the ramp was fully up and we jumped to hyper space, Anakin moved past me and sat down into the copilot's seat while I stood in the middle. Jaden must have sensed the tension coming from me as he looked at me with a raised brow. I just bowed my head and took a sideways look at Anakin. "We need to talk."

**In "A Friend In Need" I saw that when Ahsoka was captured by the Death Watch and forced to do what she did, she didn't plan any escape plans nor did she tried to escape until the opportunity presented itself... So I figured that it wouldn't be common for her to jump into things, even tho she ended up being caught, but in "here" she had an ally so she succeeded.**

**I'm sorry for my delay and I hope you liked the chapter... Hint: The next chapter will include more of Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council members, such as Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and... Yoda, maybe?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER 10 First Meeting, The Team Is Gathered And A Betrayal Happens (not in that order)  
><strong>

**Ok, so since it's my birthday (8.14) I decided to give myself a very special gift and update this chapter for myself and you... But first before I do so I just want to say that ****I am so so so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I'm back... and leaving again.**

**I hope I'll make it up to you with this chapter. It is also the longest chapter I have ever written for No Name and I am feeling good about it. I hope you like it!**

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

Obi-Wan stood next to the holocron table and looked at a recording of Commander Cody, who stood next to Admiral Javen and another clone captain, who called himself Rex. Javen was the Admiral of the ship that Ahsoka was supposed to get after her Jedi trials.

Obi-Wan looked to his left and quietly got a nod from Luminara Unduli and Master Shaak Ti. The Jedi council decide that a small team of Jedi will help Obi-Wan rescue Ahsoka and possably capture the two Sith Assassins, so the two Jedi Masters volunteered by themselves and Obi-Wan was more than happy to except their help.

The worried Jedi Master turned back to the blue light of the transmission. Cody has contacted him about Ahsoka's whereabouts and was ready to proceed the attack that was planed.

"We have found out that the Sith assassins that have taken general Tano have ran into some trouble with the Daxer's crew as well as Daxer's himself." Cody showed another recording of a fat, but tall figure with a badly bruised and scarred face. Both Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti quickly recognized the person as Daxer.

Luminara Unduli stepped into view. "I'm sorry for my interruption, but who is this man?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and put a hand through his beard and started stroking it. Before any sound could escape his open mouth to answer, Shaak Ti cut him off and started explaining in a quiet and elegant voice. "He and his crew are pirates, mostly working, stealing and living on planets that are surrounding the Korriban system. They never land on Korriban, but they act like they own it. Every now and then they fly out and circle it, hoping to find any trespassers, ruin their plans and destroy their ship. Some people say that they do it just for the thrill and fun."

"Then why aren't they already arrested?" Shaak Ti smiled to Luminara and took two steps forwards so that she could lower her voice to a tone which only Obi-Wan and Luminara could hear. "Because they haven't ever actually killed anyone and if they have, we can't prove it, but they are known for capturing the people on board another ship and forcing them into joining their crew. No one knows of this information, but the members of the Jedi council. There was a secret mission for which only the Jedi council knew of and I and Obi-Wan were sent undercover and bring them to justice, but... We will speak of this another time."

After shearing a breif look with Obi-Wan, who's body was still facing Cody and only looking at her with his head tilted to the right, she turned around and walked to her previous position in the darker corner of the room.

Everyone listened to her explanation and after it ended Obi-Wan wasn't able to close his opened mouth, until Luminara broke the silence with a question for Obi-Wan and Cody. "So that's where they're taking her? To Korriban?"

Cody exchanged a look with Obi-Wan and the second turned to Master Unduli. "Yes, I think so. After all, it is where Sith originated from. Cody, follow their ship if you can trace it and contact me when you do so."

"We already are, sir."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't have the opportunity to do so, sir."

"Yes, you're right. I will join you as soon as I can." Cody nodded and turned to Rex. Rex nodded to Cody and left.

"We will be waiting for your arrival. Captain Rex will inform you of our status and coordinates every four or five hours. We will contact you immediately if anything happens."

"Very well. Good luck." Obi-Wan's face grew dark as the blue light vanished. Both Luminara and Shaak Ti sensed his worry, but only Shaak Ti moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Luminara pushed her lips forwards and lifted her eyebrow.

"Do not worry Master Kenobi. We will help you find her and bring her back safely." Obi-Wan glanced at Luminara and thanked her for her kind words. He looked back at Shaak Ti.

"Your team? Have you decided who should take part in this mission?" the question shocked him. He almost forgot about the whole thing. Now that he thought of it... He did not want to pressure the Jedi council since they had their own missions, but he wanted Ahsoka back. Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli voluneered because they didn't have anything else to do-

"No, we didn't."

"What?" he did not know what she was talking about. "We didn't 'volunteer' because we had nothing else to do, we volunteered because we want to help." Shaak Ti moved to stand next to Luminara.

Obi-Wan smiled at his stupidity. "Well, what about Aayla Secura?"

"I'm afraid she can't help us even if she wanted. She's stuck of Felucia."

"Well, what about Adi Gallia or Kit Fisto?"

"I'm not sure about Kit, but Master Plo Koon is more than willing to help. After all, Ahsoka was discovered by him and they have a strong connection."

"I will ask Master Gallia. Master Kenobi, Master Shaak Ti." Luminara Unduli bowed and exited the communication room.

"I guess that leaves me with Kit Fisto. I will ask one of my close friends to help." Shaak Ti turned around. "Senator Amidala from Naboo wants to talk to you about Ahsoka."

The door hissed behind her and Obi-Wan turned back to the table. He pushed a few buttons and a blue figure of Padmé appeared.

"Master Jedi."

"Senator."

Luminara Unduli stepped through the doors of her and her soon former Padawan's quarters and lifted the communicator on her desk, into her hands. The doors of their freshener opened and a soaked, in a towel wrapped Barriss stepped out.

"Master!? I thought the meeting will take longer so I-"

"We do not have time for excuses, Barriss. Get dressed. I have a mission for you."

"What kind?"

"You will take over my duties in the Jedi temple for a a short time being. I will be waiting for you outside to show you what I mean."

"Yes master."

After Barriss got dressed she stepped out into the hall and started moving with her master.

Shaak Ti's gown floated behind her as she rushed through the crowded main hall of the Jedi temple. Many other Jedi stopped to greet her, but her eyes only searched for the green Nautolan. She only stopped to greet the rest of the council masters as they exited the council chambers.

"Master Plo, where is Master Fisto?

"Master Fisto, went down tho the war room." Shaak Ti smiled to herself.

"Why? Maybe I could be of any assistance."

"Oh, no. Thank you, but I am sure that Obi-Wan and Fisto will meet eachother there."

"What is this about?" they bowed to Master Yoda and moved behind one of the pillars that were placed in a straight line, a few meters away from the walls.

"Well, if you must know. We are gathering a team to help Obi-Wan get Ahsoka back."

"How do I come in?" Shaak Ti's smile brightened and her eyes looked at Plo Koon sideways. "I knew you would join us. After all, Ahsoka was discoveres by you, Master Plo."

Plo Koon smiled, but Shaak Ti couldn't be completely sure since he hid behind his facemask.

The silence that followed after Shaak Ti spoke, was broken by Master Yoda and his walking stick as he approached them. "Sense a disturbance in the force, I do. Coming form young Tano, it is."

"Yes,I sense it, too." Plo Koon Koon liked like he was stroking his mask as he lifted his hand up to his face.

"Leave soon, you should." Shaak Ti nodded.

"I will inform Obi-Wan." with a bow she turned around and made her way down to the war room.

**ON TWILIGHT, ABOVE KORRIBAN: **

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"So? I'm waiting." I crossed my arms over my chest and impatiently waited for his response. He bowed his head slightly and shifted himself in the pilot's seat. I was sitting in the copilot's seat and focused all my attention towards him.

"My name is A-Anakin Skywalker and I'm not a Sith assassin." I leaned forwards and raised my eyemarking. As much as it shocked me, I also felt relieved. I sighed. "Well, that's good to hear. So what are you? A bounty hunter or something like that?"

He closed his eyes and I saw on his face that he was about to disappoint me. We were interrupted by Jaden, who walked over to me and handed me a glass of water. I looked at him with a confused expression."Umm, I'm not thirsty. Thanks anywa-"

"You're going to need it." He winked at me and left. I looked at Anakin, whose eyes where still closed and took a sip.

"I-I'm a Sith." All of the water that I had in my mouth, flew out and onto the control panel. "What!"

"I thought it wasn't a big deal since a Sith Assassin and a Sith are pretty much the same."

"No it's not. A real Sith hides behind a-" He quickly stood up and hissed. "Be careful about what you say."

I followed his movement and we came face to face with each other. "Or else what?"

I felt sudden pressure on my throat and couldn't help myself but reach up and touch it. My oxygen flow slowly started to diminish and the pressure on my throat rose at the same pace. My vision blurred and I started seeing spots that turned into black stains. I looked at the blurry Anakin, who stood infront of me with his hand slightly raised and I immediately knew that he was force choking me. His eyes turned yellow and his expression was full of hate and anger directed towards not me directly, but my words. I felt my eyes water as my hands moved infront of me, trying to grip Anakin's shirt and squeez, hoping that this will make him stop. He must have taken my moves into consideration as his grip on my neck loosened and allowed me to inhale the much needed oxygen.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and lightly sat me down in the copilot's seat. "I'm sorry. It's the Korriban that's making me act this way."

I regained my steady heartbeat and looked into his eyes, which were blue again. "How does Korriban affect you?"

"This is the planet built with and for the Dark side. It is much more stronger here. I am much more stronger here and you are weaker."

I straightened up and whispered. "I guess it's affecting both of us. I would have never said what I did earlier. At least not in your face and-"

"I wouldn't _ever _do what I did. Can you... Will you forgive me?"I stood up and brushed my lips against his as an answer. I thought that a word 'yes' wouldn't be enough since I could sense his guilt and sorrow because of the whole choke thing.

I had to admit that he scared me like never before, but the last thing I want is to make him back away from me or watch his sad face for the rest of the day. I couldn't deny that I was falling in love with him. I collapsed into my seat behind me and turned my attention to the planet that I hated more than anything. I shut my eyes and remembered that I was going to see the person that I want dead or at least locked in the Citadel or something: _Dooku! _I completely forgot about him.

"So... Dooku's your master?" I felt him tense up and my anger started boiling up again.

"I wanted to tell you everything, but-"

"But what? So far I know that you're a Sith and Dooku's apprentice. Is there anything else I need to know before we get of this ship? Maybe that you have a wife or something?" never mind what I said about me not caring...

"Listen, I don't know where you picked this up, but-" I raised my hand and motioned him to stop.

"So that thing that you and Jaden told me about Anakin. Is that true?"

"You mean the time we-"

"Yes." he sighed and I started biting my lower lip just as Jaden jumped through the door and lifted me up, into his arms.

"Excuse me, beautiful." he set me down and I moved away from the chair, with my right hand covering my blush and my left hand resting on the belt of my dress. I laughed and stepped forwards.

I watched as Anakin looked over at Jaden as the second tried his best to not laugh at himself. Jaden started pushing some buttons and I moved around to look at what he was doing. I stood in the middle of the cockpit, with my hands on the pilot's seat and the copilot's seat, for support as I leaned forward and leveled my head with Jaden's. We shared a look and Anakin took the control of the ship. After Jaden came into the cockpit, I totally forgot about my anger towards Anakin, but I quickly felt it coming back as we neared the landing platform.

Jaden pulled me aside and insisted that I step into the back with him. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I should ask you the same thing. You're his friend aren't you?" his shocked expression only angered me more. "I thought you were my friend. A Sith assassin and a SITH is a completely different thing. And then I realize that Dooku is your master. I just... I hate being in this position. I'm a Jedi, he's a Sith. I don't know why I was so dumb and thought that this could work. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm the Chosen One after all. The galaxy depends on me. I don't know what to do. Why did I even leave Coruscant?" I stomped my foot and made a childish sound.

"Because you wanted to. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I was happy-"

"If you were happy, then why did you want to leave?... Look, Ahsoka. I'll be honest with you. I think you changed ever since Anakin kissed you. I know because I watched you." I rolled my eyes and stared at Jaden.

"You're new, I know, but romance isn't like that."

My voice betrayed me as I tried my best to speak confident. "Let me just tell you that you're wrong. I've been acting totally natural and... What do you mean?"

"You! You don't have to jump around him and find a way to please him. You're in love, I can see that, but be natural. Ok?" I nodded and hugged him around his waist, mostly because I couldn't reach higher since he was two inches taller than Anakin and even he was a giant in a way.

"Right now I just want to go home."

"Well, that won't happen anytime soon." I cringed my head a little as Jaden pulled me closer and tried to keep me from attacking Dooku. I put my hands into fists and waited for the opportunity when Jaden would loosen his embrace and I could slip out. Instead of that he pushed me backwards into the cockpit, where Anakin grabbed me.

"Let me go!" he twisted me around and kissed me roughly. "I heard what Jaden said to you. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You trying to please me. If it's true than I'm asking you to stop. I was beginning to think that you were crazy." I lifted my eyemarking and he shook his head.

"Let me go!" I screamed and started banging on his chest with my fists. The talk with Jaden really made me happier even though it was short and I started laughing.

"Oh no! You ain't getting away that easy!"

He laughed with me and put his hands around my waist. "What are you-_ahhhh_!" he lifted me into the air and made a swirl. I hit the wall and Anakin kissed my right cheek and traveled all the way to my left. As he moved away my eyes locked with his and I gave him a very modest and almost sad smile. He let my down, but he didn't let go of my waist even after my legs were firmly on the ground. He patted my hip and kissed me again. I felt a wave of intense passion wash over me and I could sense that Anakin sensed me as I sensed it...** (A/N: Ok, went a little crazy here. ;) It's 2am. I have no idea what I'm doing.)** ... since he is the one who sent it. I smiled as we parted and he returned it.**  
><strong>

"Wow. That is the first time I have felt such a thing." he smiled and leaned forwards.

"That's because you are letting your emotions guide you, instead of what did before." I nodded and he hissed my name. "Let's go see how Jaden is holding up against Dooku."

"Your master?"

"I would like it more if you called him my mentor, thank you very much." he smiled and led me to the cockpit door.

I'm going to hate this.

**Jaden's POV:**

I looked at Dooku and slightly bowed my head in sign of respect for him. Both Anakin and I HATED doing this, but we had to since he was our superior. I walked down the ramp and stoppednext to him. Dooku lifted his hand and five clone troopers came out of the dark.

I raised my brow and reached for my lightsaber. I touched my belt where it should have been, but wasn't. I looked up andspotted it in Dooku's hands.

"My master is very disappointed with the outcome of this mission. You failed to kill the Senator and risking Anakin being discovered by allowing him to be captured."

"I am sorry, master, but there was no way of-"

"I do not want excuses! My master has given me orders." he motioned to the clones to step forwards.

"This is Hot Shot." he motioned to the clone who was standing infront of others. "And Skull. Skywalker has already met them both. They are -or were- undercover in the Jedi temple."

"Yes, I remember them. They shot at my ship while I tryed to save Anakin."

"They seem to have done a better job than you."

"What do you mean?" I looked around and watched as the clones surrounded me.

"My master has given me orders and unlike you, I will fulfill them. Kill him." the clones raused their guns and the one named Skull, pushed me into the dark of Korriban. I looked back and saw Dooku take apart my lightsaber and put the remains into his side pocket.** (A/N: I know that this may not make any sense, but as I've said, I have added a small scene in chapter four that explains this. If you haven't read or reread the new one, don't worry, I'll paste it here: **

**Dooku sat at his table waiting for an update of the mission when suddenly his master appeared.**

**"How is the mission going, my apprentice?" Sidious asked.**

**"My lord." Dooku knelt in front of the image as he continued.**

**"I have given them the signal but as it may seem, they are extremely busy. I have contacted them four times already but they didn't answer. If they are captured..."**

**"If they are captured we will have to make sure the other boy doesn't talk." Sidious said as he interrupted Dooku.**

**"Jaden?"**

**"Yes, that boy is fragile, easily breakable. No one must know about Anakin being the Chosen One, especially the Jedi. Make sure neither of them talk. In time Jaden must be eliminated."**

**"But why, master?"**

**"He will not grow into a heartless Sith with his closest friends around him. Why do you think I ordered Ventress to hire some bounty hunters and take care of his mother? The boy will be weak if we don't eliminate those who have any importance to him. If they are captured see to it that Jaden dies. Make it look like the Jedi were involved." Sidious said and disappeared.**

**"If they are captured.")**

I heard Anakin's voice and tried to scream, but before I could, something was jammed into my mouth. I tried to fight them, but four on one was hardly a fair fight, even for a Sith like myself. I watched Anakin as he strolled down the ramp and looked around. I and the clones were getting further and further away from the ship as I found enough straight to force push one of the unnamed clones. I was beginning to over power them before I felt a sharp pain in my head and slowly drifted off and fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 It's His Fault**

**I am extremely sorry for not updating in two months. School started and its everyday craziness for me since every teacher wants to give you a grade... You know how it goes. I have also been busy with rewriting A Born Nightsister and the new chapters for My Friend, My love and Our Different Story, which has been brought back to life **

**I hope you like it... R&R!**

**IN THE JEDI TEMPLE:**

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I looked at Padmé and bowed.

"Master Jedi." she must have been standing out in the open since her hair floated behind her and her dress moved backwards. She smiled lightly and I made a small bow in return. Her dress was blue and it reminded me of the one she wore years ago, way back, before I even met Ahsoka. We were on Tatooine and she introduced herself as one of the queen's helpers. I came back into reality as she turned around and motioned to someone in the back to leave.

"I've heard about what happened to Ahsoka and I want to help." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Padmé, but I can't let anything happen to you, too. Besides, there is nothing that you could do."

"Let me come with you Obi-Wan. I could be of an assistance." she raised her hands and put them on her breastbone. I shook my head again and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Padmé, but it's too dangerous. You and I both know that we would be taking a risk just by taking you with us, let alone the possibility of letting you land on Korriban and face those two Siths. You do remember last time I took you with me?" she bowed her head and I felt bad. Extremely bad.

"You are going to Korriban. Let me help. For Ahsoka."

"I'm sorry Senator, but I do not wish to risk your life. Anywhere or anytime." she nodded as a sign of defeat and I quickly changed the subject.

"How are you? Have you recovered form the-"

"Attack? Yes. Master Gailia is very nice and understanding of my position." I raised a brow. I didn't know she was the one protecting Padmé. "Is she the only one protecting you?"

"Yes, but they have said that master Plo Koon will be joining us soon. But she said that he does not know this yet. It- he was a last minute replacement for someone else. The Jedi still think that there may be a possibility of another attack?" well that means that he won't be able to join us.

"No, but we want to be sure if doesn't happen again. Master Gailia and Master Plo Koon will be staying with you for a while. At least a week."

"Fine, if the council made their decision, than I will accept it. But this cannot stop me from my daily duties."

"Oh, yes. It won't."

Both I and Padmé had our own duties to attend to so we finished our conversation five minutes later, just as Kit Fisto walked through the door.

"Kenobi, how are you? I have heard you need my assistance. What can I do for you?" I looked at him and smiled. I knew that Fisto would be the right person for this job. "Well..."

**Third person's POV:**

Master Plo Koon exited his dorm and found Master Windu waiting for him, "Master Windu?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I think we have a last minute mission for you."

"Could it wait?" Windu shook his head lightly and apologetically. "I'm afraid not. Do you remember Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo?"

"Yes, that is the Senator Ahsoka had looked over."

"Well, we need you to protect her along with Master Gailia." Plo Koon closed his eyes. There was no reason to continue and try to change the council's mind. He must take the mission even if he likes it or not. "Cery well then. I will get ready to depart."

Master Windu nodded and stepped closer. "May the force be with you."

"Thank you."

Shaak Ti moved around the other Jedi in the halls as she rushed to the meditation room. She wanted to search through the force for a cause in Padawan Tano's 'message' before talking to Obi-Wan. She entered the room and sat on one of the chairs that were chained into a circle in the middle of the dark room. Her release into the force was just about to happen when Master Yoda's voice broke the silence.

"Sense a feeling of betrayal, I do. Coming from Padawan Tano, it is. Hmmm... Sense anything else, do you?

"Yes. A feeling of happiness that is about to be ruined by great sorrow and murderous hatred from someone close to her and Ahsoka herself."

"Inform Obi-Wan, you should. Leave as soon as possible, you must." Shaak Ti nodded and stood up.

"Yes master." before she was about to leave, Master Yoda added. "In great danger she may be. Consuming her, the Dark side is."

"But-" he motioned towards the door and Shaak Ti was already outside and in the halls. She took the elevator and stopped where Luminara Unduli's dorm was. As soon as she exited, the green Mirialan couple was already waiting outside and it looked like the Padawan wasn't happy about her master's decision.

"With all due respect, I think I could be of an assistance."

"No, Barriss. It's much to dangerous for you amd us to take a Padawan onboard." Barriss continued to protest until she saw Shaak Ti.

"Barriss, I think your master has a point. You are much more needed here, in the Jedi temple." she looked at Luminara and sent her a message, but before she could answer, Barriss continued. "Ahsoka needs me."

"She does not. Now, your master gave you an order." Barriss bowed her head, apologized for her behavior and walked away.

"Yes, I sensed it too."

"Master Yoda said that we should leave as soon as possible." they turned around and walked back inside the elevator.

"Who do we have on board?"

"Well, I have spoken to Master Plo Koon, but he contacted me moments ago that he won't be able to help us as much as he'd love to. Master Kit Fisto has headed down to the war room, so I'm sure Obi-Wan will get him onboard."

"Well, I wasn't able to locate Master Gailia anywhere in the Jedi temple, but I was able to contact her. She told me she's on a mission. Protecting the Senator of Naboo"

"Oh, yes. I've heard that. Master Plo Koon is joining her."

"I guess it's only us four. More then enough, but I'm not quite sure why did this disturbance in the force happened. I sensed betrayal and happiness."

"So did I."

"I hope we get to her fast, before Dooku gets his hands on her." Shaak Ti nodded and smiled.

"If I know master Fisto and Kenobi, they are probably working on a plan right now as we speak." that made a smile spread across Luminara's face and they deverted their attention to the doors of the elevator.

**KORRIBAN:**

**Anakin's POV:**

I leaned in for another quick kiss and she slowly pulled on my lower lip. I smiled and pulled away. "I would love to continue this, but I have to help Jaden hold the fort from Dooku."

"Don't they say 'for'?" she raised her eye marking and I laughed. "I have no idea what they say,"

"I think I figured that one out by myself. Let's stop there." I raised my brow and she lowered hers.

"Just make sure that I'm as far away from Dooku as I can be, because I-"

"You hate the guy. He's not as bad as you think." she stepped away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. This is most definitely going to turn into an argument. A very heated one at least.

"Not as bad as I think? Not as bad as I... Do you even know what he's done!?" I looked at her sideways. What I hate the most is when someone raises their voice at me.

"I think you don't understand what he has done for me! He saved my life from slavery and trained me! If anything, he has helped me and Jaden! You do not even know the man, so how can you judge him by the way he handles his enemies!?" i yelled and stepped closer to her. My anger took over and I couldn't stop the urge to just cut her throat. Ahsoka or not. She stepped closer to me, with her chest raised high. I knew she was ready to answer but I didn't want to hear it.

"I know enough to say that he is a ruthless Sith! if I could, I would slice his head off. He killed a lot of innocent people."

"Well at least he's not an enslaver like the Jedi!" Ahsoka's mouth flew open and she hit the wall. I saw that her hands were beginning to shake as she pressed them tightly against her chest. "You did not just say that."

It was more of a statement then a question and I bowed my head. I reached my hand up to hers, but she snatched it away. She pushed it against my chest and closed her eyes. "That is a lie. Jedi don't enslave pe-"

"I will not have this conversation here, with you." I walked over to the door. "Let's not finish it before-"

"You never finish anything." I ignored that and walked down the platform. I was glad that she followed me, but the thing that bothered me was that the only two people standing at the bottom were Dooku and Asajj Ventress. There was no sign of Jaden anywhere. I made a few awkward turns on my way down to the end and when I reached it, I bowed to Dooku and looked at him. "Master, where is Jaden?"

"I have given him orders to return to the mansion." I could see his eyes as they traveled to the dark area sorrounding the ship and the landing platform. I thought that Ahsoka was enjoying herself, but when I looked at her, she was too busy looking for Jaden and giving Dooku and Ventress dirty looks. I heard a muffling sound coming from the dark and I turned my attention back to Dooku, who was now eyeing Ahsoka.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, my apprentice?" when he called me that, I knew that I did something to disappoint or anger him. He looked back at Ahsoka.

"And what is this?" he hissed as Ventress grabbed Ahsoka by her shoulders. She squeaked and looked at me with her eyes full of fear. She tried to reach for her lightsaber, but Ventress grabbed it and used the force to give it to Dooku.

"You have disappointed me. First you get caught and then you bring a Jedi onboard?"

"I also failed to finish the mission you gave me." me and my big fearless mouth! I regretted saying anything and I yelped in pain as my master's force lighting hit me. I felt all of my muscles stiffen as the pain continued through my body. I felt the pain stop as my vision blurred and my legs gave in.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I tried to fight out of Ventress's grip and grab my lightsaber, but she threw it to Dooku. I focused on Dooku and his words as he looked at my lightsaber and put it apart. I almost misheard Anakin's answer. I tried to warn him, but before I could form a sentence, he ready fell to the ground.

I screamed Anakin's name and Ventress's grip on my arms tightened as I looked up at Dooku. "You-you filthy beast!"

He looked at me and captured my chin in his hand. He squzzed and I could feel his fingers bruising my cheeks and lower chin. "Now, now. Do Jedi speaks in such a way?"

I calmed down a bit and ripped myself from his grip. He smiled and looked at Ventress. "Bring her with you."

"Master?" I heard Ventress protest and looked back at Anakin's body on the ground.

"You're a monster!" I screamed and broke out of Ventress's grip. She snarled at me and I turned towards Anakin. I sensed her as she reached to grab me, but I moved away from her hand and caught her off guard. She was expecting me to be still and when I surprised her, she lost her balance and stumbled forward. I used my advantage and pushed my leg forcefully into her stomach. She started coughing and she reached up, trying to grab me by my skirt. Through her rough coughs I was able to catch her mumbling.

"Ughhh- You little... Brat... Going to get you. Ughhh." I knelt next to Anakin and turned his body over, so he was laying on his back. Before I could check him out, an electrostaff was pushed into my back. I screamed in agony as the electricity stiffened all of my muscles. My vision began to blur and I took one last glance at Anakin.

He should have never brought me here.

**Not exactly the longest chapter I have ever written, right? **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 Why Am I Screaming And Why Aren't You Listening**

**A whole chapter in Ahsoka's point of view. Never done a whole chapter like this before, so I hope I got her Psychology right.**

**This chapter is a real milestone for me as I change Anakin's and Ahsoka's previous relationship to a more mature and loving one. There is a specials friend I would like to thank for her support in the making of this certain chapter (for the most part); Sazzy. Get an account so that we can start writing together!**

**Enjoy!**

**KORRIBAN:**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I woke up with my head in my lap as I seemed to have curled up somehow. I tried to reposition myself, but my body ached from the last time I was awake. My back still felt like it was burning and I just wanted to lie down somewhere cold and just make it stop. With a lot of effort and some whining I was able to reposition myself and lift my head to take a look around the room and see that it was just another holding cell for prisoners. I yawned and painfully lifted myself so that my back could lean against the cold metal wall. For a second or two it felt good to lean against something cold, but as I was sitting upwards for almost three minutes, it just started to feel like before, only with a lot more dizziness and head aching. I rubbed my temples and grabbed my stomach before a big pool of things that I ate the day before, appeared in front of me. The smell made me feel even worse and I slowly crawled away from it, towards the door. I could hear a few droids outside my cell and I was shocked for a moment. Did they really expect me to try and escape? I could barely move, so how was I supposed to do anything?

I heard a few battle droids arguing with one another and I sighed. Stupid battle droids. There was some loud movement outside the door with the clanking of the droids' feet against the metal floor as Ventress's husky voice rasped through the hall. I reach down to my left boot and took my shoto out of it. It's not my primary weapon and it can't do a lot of damage, but I can fight and defend myself against Ventress with it.

I was about to try and stand up, but I heard another set of footsteps approach. They stopped and I knew the person was just outside my door.

"Mistress." There was a short pause. I tried to recognize the owner of the voice as it seemed familiar.

"Jaden is all taken care of. My men are waiting for further orders." I gasped as I listened to the clone's voice. I always knew Hot Shot was a troublemaker, but I never expected him to betray the Jedi and the Republic. Just two years ago he was still a cadet, but the Republic decided to increase his and the others' growth rate since we were in need of clones. He and I were always in conflict for something or about something. To me he was practically just a kid, as well Whiplash, 1151, Jax and others who were in the Clone Youth Brigade, a division within the Grand Army of the Republic, made of clone cadets that were maturing to the position of clone troopers at the time of Boba Fett's attack on the Jedi Cruiser Endurance.

Anyway, now I knew Hot Shot was a snake in the grass, but how did he get here and what did he do to Jaden? I leaded against the door and tried to make out the words as one of them started walking around.

"Yes sir." He called out and I heard him walk away. I pushed myself away from the door and looked at my shoto in my hand.

The doors hissed to an open and five battle droids surrounded me. I sighed and slid the shoto back inside my boot as discrete as I could. There was no way I could do any damage to them with a it. Ventress stepped inside my cell and pushed a plate into my lap. It didn't have much on it, except for this small dark green thing that continued to move around. I came closer trying to smell it, but when I was about to inhale, I could have sworn the thing actually jumped at me. I pushed the plate away from me and let it fall. It hit the ground with a clank and the content that it hold, went all over Ventress's feet.

I looked up into her face and she smiled down at me. It wasn't a nice and real smile. It was more like 'I'm going to make you pay for that' smile. She looked around my cell and laughed. "Oh, no. Did the little rat wet herself?"

I bared my teeth at her and smiled. "No, I puked at the sight of you." She dropped her devious smile and I smiled. The more angry she would get, the more I would achieve my goal. She put her right hand on her hip as the other lifted me to my feet with the force. She moved in front of me and looked me in the eye. "Lucky for you, Dooku instructed me to 'not do you any harm'. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here, Jedi."

She stepped outside and two battle droids positioned themselves on either side of me. "Alright Jedi, move." That was extremely hard to do since my body still hurt from mine and Ventrass's last encounter. She must have noticed my slow pace and she 'kindly' let me know that. "What's the matter? A day on this planet has already beaten you up?"

I smiled at the ground and slowly stretched my neck to view her bald head. "No, but-" before I could continue, she turned around and showed her teeth straight at me. She pointed her finger at me and forcefully moved it to my chin, to shut me up.

"It would be in your best interest to stay quiet, Kenobi's filthy little mutt." Her statement really didn't effect me, but I was ready to respond before she turned around and we both faced the big metal doors infront of us. She pushed them apart with the force and entered inside. I followed shortly after and stepped into a big round dim room with nothing more than a big desk at the far end, where a big window replaced a big amount of a wall and a small amount of furniture standing here and there. My attention immediately snapped to the two figures at the desk. As we neared them, I was able to make out Anakin's silhouette in the bright background as well as Dooku's. Anakin stood a few feet away from Dooku and I could see his worry written all over his face. He told the droids to leave the room and Ventress to take the cuffs off of my wrists. We made short eye contact and he lightly smiled at me, before turning towards Dooku, saying something. Ventress stepped aside as Anakin slowly marched down the four steps that separated us, holding his left shoulder as if he was experiencing excruciating pain while doing so.

My heart started beating faster as I took hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes, which were still full of worry. We stepped closer and I felt intruded somehow. We could both feel Ventress and Dooku's eyes on us, but Anakin just shook his head, signaling me to just shake it out of my mind. He gave me a short kiss on the cheek and rubbed my shoulders, still showing signs of pain in his left shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I nodded my head as an answer to the first question and looked at Dooku. Suddenly I was starting to feel my anger rise at both Dooku as well as Anakin as I remembered what Hot Shot said about Jaden. "As long as you're fine..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Anakin. "I don't know what you call fine, but if this is your definition of fine, then yes, I am!" I pushed him away from me and crossed my hands over my chest. He looked at me wary and I converted my attention towards Dooku, who was still eyeing us and I just wanted to claw his eyes out.

"Well, if you two are done?" Anakin looked back at Dooku and nodded. "My apprentice has let me know that you have decided to join him."

I cringed in shock and looked at Anakin with a raised eyemarking. He gave me a sideways apologetic glance and stepped closer. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "What is he talking about?"

I whispered as I sensed that Anakin wanted me to do so. "You could thank me. I saved your life."

That, I found amusing. "Oh really? How so?"

"Well, Dooku wanted to kill you and I tried to come up with excuses, so that that wouldn't happen, but nothing seemed to work. I came up with this story and, surprisingly, he bought it. Just say yes, so that we can get this over with and spend some time with each other, without Jaden, who has obviously wondered off to somewhere unknown."

I just wanted to pull all of Anakin's hair out, one bunch at a time., but when he brought up Jaden I remembered what Hot Shot told Ventress. "Anakin-"

"Well?" This time Ventress involved and I just turned towards Dooku, my focus still on Anakin. "Yes, what 'your apprentice' said is true."

Anakin entered my mind and I forcefully pushed him back. I was about to pretty much yell at him, but I lost the words that I wanted to say before even opening my mouth. I really didn't want to be squirreled by Anakin, but the timing to say so wasn't right so I just gave him a peer and at the same time keenly look, hoping he would get the message.

"Well, if Anakin had told me of your decision, I would have prepared myself for your arrive." I could sense the mocking in his tone as he motioned towards Ventress. She only nodded and made her way to the exit. I nudged Anakin and he quickly turned towards Dooku. "Master, can I speak to Ahsoka in private?"

"Certainly. If you need me, I'll be taking care of some business."

Anakin looked back at me and led me to the table, where he sat down and pulled me into his lap. He lightly brushed his lips against mine and smiled. "What's your problem?"

"Jaden." He rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him do that he could stood up and sit me down in the chair. "Stop worrying about him. I have known him for a decade and a half and I know that he can take care of himself and me sometimes. Sometimes he just does these things and disappears. This is his home planet which makes me less worried than if it was Coruscant. I'm sure he'll be back in about a hour."

"Anakin, trust me on this one. I heard Ventress and Hot Shot talking about Jaden being taken care of." He raised his brow and knelt before me. "Who's this Hot Shot? I don't know anyone namely like that."

"A clone trooper. He and I have had issues in the past, but I never-"

"Ahsoka, are you serious? There is no way a clone trooper could be here on Korriban, especially working with Ventress." he shook his head and smiled.

"I know what I've heard. The important thing is that Jaden's in danger." Anakin stood back up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I was about to return it when something pushed my legs apart. I looked down and faced a white tiger, who was staring at me like I was at it. From the corner of my eye I could see Anakin holding back his obvious amusement. I gave him a sideways glance and he couldn't hold back any longer. As his laughing echo spread across the room, another white tiger stepped into the room and threw itself at Anakin. He extanded his hands and have the tiger a big hug, while I just stared at him. He looked at me and winked. I looked back at the tiger between my legs and slowly and cautiously extended my hand to pat it's head. The tiger didn't move away nor did he seem to like it, he just sat there with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth and I smiled lightly. Anakin opened one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a piece of meat, wrapped up in a paper towel. He threw it at the ground on the other side of the room and both tigers charged themselves at it. It was quite funny watching them as each took one end on either side and they both stared pulling in their direction.

Anakin came over to me and stepped between my legs as I looked up at him and smiled. "Will you pat me as you patted my amigo over there? I, for one, will enjoy it much more than he did."

He returned it and extended his right hand. "May I have this dance?"

"As awkward as it may be, dancing in your 'office' while your pets are eating a big piece of meat right in front of us, you may." I tried to sound as official as I could, but the laughter got to me and Anakin slowly lifted me to my feet.

"I hope you don't mind dancing in silence." I shook my head and he positioned his left hand just a little above my waist and I let my right hand fall on his shoulder. My left and his right hand still remained fully attached throughout our process. After we were done, a surprise kiss awaited me when I lifted my head from viewing our feet. He was the first to start moving and he lightly pushed my hips left and right, giving me a beat to which we would dance to. I moved my right leg forwards and he moved his left leg backwards. He turned to his left and I turned to my right. We took our time and moved from left to right, across the room, to the window and the door, to the desk and the floor. After a while of silent and, I have to admit, lovely dancing, he let go of my hand and moved it to my waist, where he wrapped his arms around it and pulled me closer to his warm body. My temperature rose and I trembled as he moved his hand below my buttocks. He lowers himself down to where his head reach my neck as he slowly and deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"About Jaden; if there is one thing I have learned while being his friend, is that you do not want to get in his way. Trust me when I say this, because I have been in that position many times and it wasn't pleasant."

I sighed in response as I completely forgot what was happening around me except for Anakin. He started moving forwards and stopped when we reached his desk. I could sense that he used the force to push the things on his desk apart and made enough room for a person to more than sit on. He kissed my neck slowly and passionately and I squeaked in shock when he lifted me up into his arms. I moved my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist, while he used the time to kiss my lips. I deepened the kiss as I pushed myself against his chest. He lightly smiled at my sudden change of heart and sat me down on his desk. We broke the kiss and he let me reposition myself on the desk, so that I could sit more comfortably, while he took the time to drop the dark Sith robe he was wearing. After both of us were finished, he leaned for support by positioning his palms against the desk on either side of my waist and kissed me more passionately and rousingly than before.

As much as I wanted to stop, I also wanted to explore this new side of me. These feelings that I have never felt before, the ones that we, the Jedi, were so afraid of. Now I completely understood why. They were so strong, that my desire for Anakin overpowered my rational thinking, what Obi-Wan thought me and my clear view of what is right and what is wrong. Even though it was a scary feeling, experiencing this for the first time, and with Anakin, but I didn't know why it was always considered to be a weakness for the Jedi and the Sith. I know I was always taught that love is a weakness because it clouds your judgment when the loved one is involved in your duties, but how can that be true when just now I'm feeling so much more powerful than before I even knew how love felt.

I wanted to rub my hands along his chest, but something, a disturbance in the force stopped me. I opened my eyes and parted from Anakin. "What? What's wrong? Am I moving to fast?"

"No, it's not that at all. It's-" before I could answer several clones barged in through the door with Hot Shot as their leader and I looked at Anakin with a raised eyemarking. No, no clone trooper on this planet, no way.

"Stop what you're doing and come with us." They pointed their rifles at us and I reached for my left boot. "Don't!"

Anskin hissed and stepped in front of me. "How dare you barge into the room like this? Do you know who I am or where you're at?" Hot Shot smiled under his helmet, I could just feel it. He stepped forward and removed his helmet. "Count Dooku has ordered us to dispatch you."

I jumped off the table and growled at Hot Shot. He smiled lightly and turned around, sending Dooku a message. I turned to Anakin, whose face was furious. He was furious. "Don't pay any attention to him. You should be more concerned why Dooku is working with clone troopers and why did he sent them to get you." I gave Hot Shot a sideways glance and I heard what he had to say to Dooku. "No sir, I found them necking on the table."

"Necking? No one was necking with anybody" he turned off his communicator and turned to me. "Alright, enough talk. Let's go."

I grabbed Anakin's hand, trying to keep myself busy and away from Hot Shot as I wanted to restrain both me and Anakin from killing him. As I glanced up at Anakin I could see him eyeing Hot Shot. As the other clones passed the three of us, Anakin whispered. "We have a score to settle."

I guess he hasn't forgotten the time when he was being electrocuted by Hot Shot. I couldn't blame him; neither have I.

**Well, that's it. I apologize for any mistakes... I'm using my iPod and the autocorrect is not functioning right.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 All The Things We Don't See Or Understand **

**I'll just get started since I'm sure we have all been waiting for my update, that has taken me over a month to write.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS:**

**Guest1122334455****- Well, thanks. I try to make them as long as possible, but still interesting. :) Nah, no problem... Well that is a tough question and I'm not sure how to answer. I usually just go on instinct, but keep Anakin's and Ahsoka's dreams in mind. The story still has a lot of holes that need to be filled, so I don't plan on ending it anytime soon.**

**GGuest****- Ahsoka will most definitely not join the Dark Side, but I'm not so sure about Anakin. Great question, really made me think my plan over.**

**Ani's-soka-No'1****- Oh, well, what can I say. I can make people do that... XD Well, I'm not totally sure about a lemon. Probably not. The only place where I'll post any lemons will be in my other story called Death Can't Part Us. So, sorry.**

**I will. 2x**

**KORRIBAN:**

**Anakin's POV:**

I stepped into the wide elevator first and pulled Ahsoka along with me. Hot Shot stepped in next and the rest of the clones followed. I looked at Ahsoka as she stared tapping her elbow while her hands were crossed over each other. She was right about the clones bring here, but that didn't mean she was right about Jaden as well. I sighed and grabbed her tapping finger. "Could you stop? I can't focus and think."

She gave me a nod as the doors opened and we reached the highest level of the building. I could see her glare at Hot Shot again and I followed her movements. He stood outside of the elevator and motioned Ahsoka to step forwards. She bit her lip and hesitantly looked at me and I quickly moved in front of her. "She goes where I go."

He seemed surprised, but nodded and led us to my master's office, which resembled mine, but his was higher and bigger than mine and the big round shaped window at the end was green. To be honest, it resembled his palace located on Serenno, his original home, more than my office. As we were already halfway through the corridor that led to those large, heavy metal doors, Ahsoka grabbed my hand. I glanced at her and smiled. She acted tough even though we both knew what she was really feeling. "I feel a disturbance in the force."

"Me too."

As I walked beside Ahsoka, I slowly bent down to level myself with her. "What ever happens next, don't be scared."

I waited for her response and slowly pulled my lightsaber out. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No, you can't do this."

"Why not? They charged in through the door, ordering me to follow them and you want me to just stay back and walk with them?"

"Yes, it's called anger management." I gave her a half smiled and pushed the lightsaber back into its place. I warily looked at Hot Shot in front of me and slowly examined my chances. Nudging Ahsoka I motioned her to slow her pace and hold her stomach as if she was in pain.

At first she seemed worried, but followed my instructions. "Ugh, my stomach." We stopped and Hot Shot looked at her. "Enough whining and more moving."

I growled at him and told Ahsoka to continue. "We'll continue in a slower pace."

"I don't think so. I-" Skull lightly cough and we all turned towards him. "I and 360 will stay with them, you can continue ahead and after she gets better, we'll regroup." Everyone else nodded and I winked at Ahsoka as she continued her act. She grabbed her stomach even more and I could see the clones' reaction and quickly bent to Ahsoka's level. "Don't over do it. They are staring to suspect things."

"Sorry." She straightened up lightly and stared walking in front of Skull and 360. I joined her and we waited until the group in front of us had turned around the corner and was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and faced 360. "What do you think you're do-" I slowly lifted him into the air as I grabbed his neck in a choking manner. Ahsoka on the other hand was having more trouble with Skull so I grabbed him too and pushed him and 360 into each other. Ahsoka looked away and I quickly dragged them into a dark corner. "What now?"

"I don't know. We take out the rest."

"I don't have my lightsaber with me." That reminded me of it and I pulled it out of my pocket. "I took it before Dooku left my office."

She smiled and placed it on her belt. "I think it's time we regrouped with Hot Shot, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

I told her to follow me and started walking into the direction where I knew Hot Shot went. As soon as I rounded the corner multiple blasters were pointed at me. "I'm not an idiot."

I smiled at Hot Shot and cursed under my breath. "Let's get moving. And this time, if you try doing something like that again, one of you is not going to be so lucky."

i could hear Ahsoka's silent taunt behind me and waited for her to step beside me before we continued to my master's office.

As soon as we entered, my eyes landed on the life size blue holoimage of Darth Sidious, the man that haunted mine and Ahsoka's dreams back when we were still kids. I never liked him and I had a hard time adjusting to him when I was a kid especially because of the nightmares he caused me. I could sense Ahsoka's worry and discomfort. She must have remembered him and I didn't want her to fear him, because he would be the first to know. It was his way of manipulating and making others think that he was above them.

I let my hand fall at my side again as I motioned Ahsoka to stop and moved forward. Hot Shot moved to stand by Ahsoka and even though they were facing my back, I knew that he must have said something to her since her anger reached my senses.

My master who was sitting at his desk acknowledge my presence and the blue figure turned to look at me. "Anakin, how good to see that your rescue was successful. Twice."

I knelt down in front of him even though I wanted to run up to Dooku and demand an answer from both him as well as his master. I glanced up at Sidious to see his eyes, which were slightly visible from under his hood, land on something behind me.

_Ahsoka._

"Ah, I see you have brought a friend. Darth Tyranus has told me all about her decision." He turned to fully face Ahsoka and she slowly stepped beside me.

"Step closer. Let me take a look at you." Ahsoka looked at me and did what he asked her to do. I didn't appreciate how he looked at her and smiled. His head visibly moved from her horns to her toes and I fisted my hands. It looked perverted, the way he looked at her, and I clenched my teeth together, trying to calm down. "What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano." He seemed surprised my her answer and I raised my brow. Did he know who she was? "A Jedi?" Interesting."

"So masters, you agree that she is fit to join us? After all, she knows all the Jedi's secrets." I let my anger slowly disappear and focused on not giving away my connection to Ahsoka.

She raised her eyemarking at me, trying to stay tough and look confident and I winked back, letting her know to continue her play. "Anakin-"

"Hmmm, good point my boy. I see you have thought everything through. You know what you want."

"Yes, master." His statement made me feel like she was some object that can be traded from one hand to another, and Ahsoka shook her head lightly and bit her lip, restraining herself from responding. The attention of all males in the room landed on Ahsoka again as she bowed to Sidious, expressing her 'loyalty' to him.

Sidious, satisfied by her actions, turned to Dooku. "Well, I thing this matter is settled. There is nothing to worry about. You have Anakin to thank for bringing us such a... Powerful weapon."

Dooku bowed in agreement to his statement and turned to us. "Anakin, let Ahsoka step outside for a moment. We have a private matter to discuss."

Ventress, which stood behind me turned to Hot Shot's troopers and ordered two of them to step out with her. I lightly grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder before she turned around. "I think anything that can be said between you and I, master, can be said in front of Ahsoka too."

Ahsoka lightly shook me off. "No, it's ok. I can step outside."

"Good." I watched her leave and turned to face my master. "I'm sure you are wondering why you have been called Anakin. Am I correct?"

"Yes master. And I'm also wondering what are clones doing on Korriban."

"Well, Hot Shot and his squad are undercover clones, they have been following the Jedi's every move and reporting to me. They have gathered some new information and I would like you to hear it." At least one thing was cleared up, but in a way the clones were still my enemy since they betrayed the Jedi and Ahsoka is kind of a Jedi...

"What's this information you want to share with me?" He motioned to one of the clones, who turned to the holoprojector and turned it on. A big image of Jaden appeared and I immediately knew something was wrong. He fell down onto his knees as a man stepped beside him. "Where is Ahsoka?"

It took me a while but I recognized the voice to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

As I and two clone troopers stood outside of the room with me facing the door, resting my back against the metal wall behind me, I sighed, a little frustrated by the fact that I couldn't be a part of their conversation even though I agreed to stepping outside.

I lightly yawned as I repositioned herself against the wall, letting myself slowly slid down. I couldn't forget what Hot Shot whispered into my ear. It wasn't that important for me to actually be scared or anything, but when someone says "Watch yourself." you just can't not keep it in mind.

For a moment I let my thoughts and eyes travel to the door, behind which Anakin was.

I heard a muffling sound of a male's voice coming from around the corner and quickly scrambled to my feet. My sensed shoot out to the corridor, from where I was positive the sound came. Giving a short glance at the clone troopers I took of running, using the force to push myself to go faster than my usual run. I would hear the clones follow me, their shoes clashing with the metal floor, giving me an advantage to calculate how close they were. If the sound got louder, then they were closer. If the sound was barely even heard, than I had nothing to worry about.

As I rounded the corner, I shrieked as I saw the sight before me.

_Jaden..._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 Saving The Ones You Love And Failing- The Perfect Mix**

**My friend has been asking me for this chapter for soooo long and I have to apologize to both her as well as you; I got a writer's block. I figured out that I don't know where I'm taking this story and it just seems boring as hell to me...**

**I hope at least you like it. R&R, please. And as I have been gone with this story for more than I wanted... I think you deserve a chapter this long...**

**Third Person's POV:**

Anakin stared at the image in horror and watched another Jedi step into view. "What do we do now? We can't just leave him here and Ahsoka inside."

Obi-Wan turned towards the woman and stroked his beard slowly. "Perhaps, but helping her right now could give Anakin reasons to doubt her loyalty to him. For now we'll let her continue on her own and if there are any signs of trouble, we'll act then. Maybe she can succeed and kill him like I did with his mother on Tatooine."

"So now we wait for what?"

"For Ahsoka to kill Jaden and then Anakin."

He pulled the hood over his head and the image blurred.

Anakin pulled the holoprojector into his hands and crushed it with the force, hoping to make him less angry. It didn't work. He breathed rapidly and looked at Dooku. "Is this true? Is it real?"

His voice was dark, husky, full of pain and betrayal and he barley kept himself together. "I'm afraid so. Your friend has been playing with you for a long long time."

"I knew the Jedi killed my mother, but Obi-Wan Kenobi... Ahsoka's master? She must have known. I hope she didn't, but-"

"Everything says that she did know of this." Darth Sidious smiled under his hood, feeling Anakin's anger rise. Ahsoka had grown to become Anakin's weakness in the short time they actually knew each other, but Sith do not have weaknesses. "My boy, I know how you feel, but the Jedi cannot be trusted. Even if they are female and beautiful as she was. It was in their plan to seduce you and then kill you and Jaden as revenge for trying to kill Senator Amidala. Show her that you cannot be tricked that easily. Show me and prove yourself to all of us that feeling do not affect your loyalty to the Sith and its rising Empire. Kill her."

"Yes, my master." Anakin's eyes turned yellow, a red mix on the outside of his irises, with a flash and the dark side surrounded his aura as he bowed and stormed out the room. His feet hit the ground with a heavy and loud thuds as he tried to calm himself down. Mixed emotions ran through his head; love, hate, betrayal, sadness, shock, surprise, anger and relief. The first seven were quite understandable for his situation, but relief was not. He was, in a way, relieved that this had come out before anything from their plan could take place. Or before his feeling could grow and become even powerful then they already were.

He turned around several corner, moved through several hallways before walking down a long narrow staircase and into the cold night of Korriban in search of Jaden and the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the person who killed his mother.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I deflected a few shots that were coming at me from the clones and marched forwards, slicing the rifles in their hands in half. I pushed my foot into one clone's stomach and pushed the other three into a wall with the force. The two clones that were following me finally caught up to me and I pushed them back too.

"Ahsoka?" I faint cry for help escaped Jaden and I quickly knelt beside him. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, a bit bruised, but fine. They just almost pulled my limbs of and stuck their knees up my chest and ribs... Nothing much. Are you and Anakin alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Anakin is with Dooku, they are talking about something important, but won't let me hear what exactly." I put my head under his upper arm and pulled him up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think I can." I let him walk a few steps, but quickly realized it was going nowhere. "Lean onto that wall. Use it for support on the left side while I'm your support on the right side."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

I let him get close to the wall and we slowly made our way to the first turn. "Where are we going?"

"To Anakin. I have to tell him what happened."

"What happened?" He stopped and I stopped too. "I heard the clones talking to Dooku."

"About what?"

"About killing me and then blaming it all on you or your Master."

"Obi-Wan?" He nodded. "But... Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"Half a decade ago Anakin traveled to Tatooine, because he had this dreams. Nightmares like you to had. They were about his mother, she was dying in them. He wanted to make sure that she was alright and well. Watto, his old owner, he told him that h-"

"Owner?"

"Anakin used to be a slave when he was little. He and his mother were owned by Watto. Anyway... Watto told him that he sold her to a farmer named Owen or something... No, wait wait... That's his 'stepbrother'. Ok, so Anakin went to this farmer, but he told him that three men with 'glowing blue sabers' came and took her away. The Jedi. Anakin followed their trail and found out that his mother was no longer with the Jedi. They left her to die with the Tusken Riders. After holding her dead body in his embrace, he went out and killed all the Tusken Riders in the camp. The men, women and even the children."

"That's horrible." Jaden gave me a hateful glance and moved my head backwards, surprised. "What?"

"That's horrible? The Jedi took his mother away from him and let her die. That is heartless."

"The Jedi wouldn't do that."

"How would you know? You are merely a Padawan. You can be easily left in the dark." I couldn't believe how mean he became.

"I'm not just any ordinary Padawan. I'm the-" I stopped, knowing that giving out who I really was wouldn't do good. Even if Jaden was my friend, he was still a Sith. "You're the what?"

"Nothing. The Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a member of the Jedi Council. He told me everything that was happening around the galaxy that he knew of."

"Well then, he could have been easily left in the dark."

"Not Obi-Wan."

"Alright, fine. Lets not waste time for this. We need Anakin." I nodded and we continued down the hall. As we walked I just couldn't forget what Jaden told me... Left in the dark. Could the council really not tell Obi-Wan of the event on Tatooine or did Obi-Wan just not trust me with this information. Whatever the possibility, it wasn't pleasant. I felt betrayed in a way. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"Yes. Just thinking about what you said."

"Look, I didn't mean to be offensive or to hurt your feelings."

"No, what you said really gave me something to think about. I'm not going to be offended by you sharing your thoughts with me." He smiled and I smiled back. "Here we are."

I pushed the big doors open and Jaden slowly limped inside. I looked around the room, trying to find Anakin, but he wasn't anywhere in the room. I helped Jaden walk a few feet more and looked up to see holocton of Dooku right in front of me. "Hello Ahsoka, Jaden. Are you alright?"

"Yes master."

"Good." He motioned to Jaden to step aside and I quickly let go of him so that he could move away. "I'm sorry to leave you two, but I and Anakin had some important business to attend to. If you wish to find him, you will have to search outside." He disappeared and I looked at Jaden who collapsed into the chair behind the desk. "What now?"

"I'll go find him and you stay here."

"Are you sure you want to go out alone? The Dark side is strong on this planet, you don't know what visions and hinted memories await you outside."

"We can't just sit here and wait."

"You're right, we can't. That's why you'll stay here while I'll go outside and look for Anakin." He tried to stand up but I pushed him down. "No, you're wounded. I'll go. And that's final."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, but I'm not sixty years old."

"Oh? And I'm not forty."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

"A-ha-ha. Not funny at all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small beeping device. "Place this into your communicator so I'll be able to locate where you are and guide you through the landscape. Now go already."

"Hold on. Landscape? How far do you think he went?"

"I don't know, really really far." I nodded and ran out the room. He led me through the corridors and down a long narrow staircase and into the cold night of Korriban. "He turned off his communicator so I can't trace him on this thing. You try to sense him with the force."

"You try."

"Too much interference. And I also can't concentrate since my ribs hurt as hell."

"Oh, sorry. I'll try." I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. Each inhale I made became deeper as I slowly searched for Anakin. "He's to my left, I think."

"That's west. Ok, I got the scan of the relief and I'm sending it to you now." I waited a moment or two until a big red holoimage of the area one mile around me appeared. "You can zoom in on one spot and then zoom back out by tapping it three times."

"This is so cool."

"This is advanced technology." I rolled my eyes and started walking west. I couldn't see much in front of myself except for those few feet, so I had to relay on the holoimage, which was very frightening since I knew nothing of the planet except that it was the planet of the Sith. "You do-ing... -ay?"

"Jaden? Jaden! Can you hear me? Jaden?" I grabbed my arm as if that's going to help.

"Ash-... Can-... Hear...-ou. You... -k?" I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I frantically tried to reestablish the connection between me and Jaden, but failed miserably. I suddenly became dizzy and began to see white spots in front of me. I shook my head, trying to make them disappear, but it didn't work. I heard my mother's echo through my head and grabbed it. It was like the air had some weird affect on me. I felt my legs cave in under my weight and I fell onto my knees. The fall didn't hurt me, it was like falling down on a cozy and very soft and fluffy blanket. I smelt the scent of roses before everything went dark.

**Anakin's POV:**

I kicked the rock one more time and made it fly away more then before. "Damn, Anakin calm down."

But I couldn't. My mind trailed off to Ahsoka and my heart stung from betrayal. As my friends on Tatooine used to say: the more beautiful she is, the more it hurts.

I sighed and looked up to see where I was actually going. My original plan was to find Jaden, but I just got lost along the way. Not lost lost, lost as in not focused on the save, my mind was more with Ahsoka than anyone else. How could she betray me like that? I was a fool to think that she felt the same what about me.

_"You're right." _What the-? I turned around to face Ahsoka's ghost. Korriban had the affect to bring out ones biggest fears and denials, but even though I knew that it still felt real. "You were a fool to think you could ever replace him."

"Who?"

_"Who, you ask? Jaden, who else?"_

"J-Jaden?"

_"He is a_ _perfect example of what you could have been if you weren't such a failure." J_aden's ghost appeared next to Ahsoka's and they intertwined their fingers. I looked away in horror. _"I didn't come along on this trip to be with you, I came along to be with him."_

I looked back at them as they lovingly stared at each other. My heart began to beat even faster as I saw the distance between their lips shorten.

"Noo!" I shut my eyes and turned around quickly. This is just too much. I opened my eyes again and saw that the white fog disappeared. I sighed and tried to move my legs, but they didn't even budge. "What the-?"

I felt dizzy and everything around me blurred.

_I was on Tatooine with my mom l, working in Watto's shop again, when suddenly everything went black and cold. It felt like Hoth without a spark of light. The darkness took me and for a minute I thought I was dead, until I realized that my nightmare from childhood years was replaying itself. A man appeared before me and I immediately knew who it was, Darth Sidious. He was clocked and I could feel the dark side around him like I usually did... Sidious laughed so evil it sent shivers up my spine even though I was used to it. I wasn't able to move or talk, but I felt a warm hand touch my right one. As I looked over my shoulder I suddenly became a child. I looked 9 years old and it all seemed to be reverse... In my old nightmares I would grow up into what I am now, but now I grew back into what I was when this nightmares began to haunt me. I looked at my childish hand and traced the other person's skin up to its shoulder and up to her neck, soon her full lips and finally my eyes stopped as I looked into her beautiful blue ones. Ahsoka was beautiful even when she was just three years old. She didn't have the cold aura or the dark side around her as usual.. Her presence was ... Warming and relaxing. She stepped closer to me and I tensed up.. Our bodies were pressed against each other and it looked like we were about to feel each other through our lips when she vanished. I made two turns with my whole body, trying to find her or figure out where did she appear in my old nightmares._

_I thought I found the old spot where she used to dangle in the air with her hands struggling to free herself from the invisible hand that was choking her, but I found nothing there._

_I turned around and suddenly found myself in her position. The invisible hand tightened its grip around my neck and I could barely breath. A breaking noise was heard for my throat and I stared at Ahsoka, who stood in my old position. I heard myself calling out her name, but something in the distance, behind her, attracted my attention. Sidious was the one choking me._

_It all soon stopped and I saw him disappear before I fell towards the ground. If everything went by the book, then Ahsoka was about to catch me any second. I never felt her hands catch me as my back crushed some sand flat. I waited in pain as Sidious approached me when I was waiting for Ahsoka._

_"It is done." My mouth started to move as the rest of my body hurt like hell. "What is?"_

_"The evil deed. All is lost for the Jedi. All will fall under the Emperor. Including your friends Jaden and the little Jedi girl."_

_"Ahsoka!"_

_He disappeared and a severely bruised Ahsoka hovered over me. "Anakin. Take care."_

_"Ahsoka no!"_

_"I must go, become one with the force... I... I love you."_

_"Noooooooooo!" Just as she was about to say something else I gathered all my strength left in me and pulled her closer. She tried to reach down and kiss me goodbye, but we were pulled away from each other and the she kept screaming my name until she vanished._

**Forgive me for any spelling mistakes.**

**Note: Please take a moment and head over to my profile page to vote for a poll on the idea of putting Obidala into the story.**

**Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 Choices, Preparations And Discoveries**

**To address a small 'problem' I got from one of the readers: I know Hot Shot originally died in the Citadel arc, but I'm sure half of you haven't figured it out until now.**

**Just a little trivia question: From which Star Wars video game is the name Jaden 'taken' from?**

**KORRIBAN:**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I snapped my eyes open to see the dark clouded sky above my head. How have I gotten into this position?

I was lying on the cold sandy ground, with my arms and legs stretched out. I felt dizzy and my head hurt like I've just been hit with a tough punch. I had no idea what just happened except from the fact that I just had a childhood nightmare, the one where I and Anakin first 'met', but this one was different. It was all turned backwards and I was in Anakin's and he was in my position. The whole experience was confusing, but I had a feeling it was meant to happen the way it did.

"Ahsoka?" Can you hear me now?" I nodded as if he stood in front of me and raised my hand towards my mouth. "Yes."

"Good, I changed the frequency, thinking that may be the problem, but it didn't help, so I checked the relief and I have to tell you you just took a trip down memory lane."

"Meaning?"

"Korriban is strong with the dark side of the force, which can predict the future, gives you answers from remodeling your past events... To keep it simple; you walked into a moving memory vortex- a a small area on the surface of Korriban that effects beings by giving out the answers they seek by remaking history... While someone is trapped in a vortex like the one you were in, they lose track of time, realize their mistakes from the past and gives out important facts about their future."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. I never experienced anything like that and I can say I lived on this planet for more then a decade, so I'll fill me in on the feeling when you get back." He sounded worried and I quickly followed his example. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-" there was a lot of static heard, like someone was pulling the device out of his hands and I scrambled to my feet, not sure of the direction from where I came. "Jaden?!"

"I'm- alright- wait a second." I hear him growl and I was pretty sure he didn't growl at me. "You're not alone are you?"

"Nope... Continue what you're doing, I'll contact you later." He hung up and I cursed out loud. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone... Anakin's gonna kill me.

Anakin...

**Anakin's POV:**

I opened my eyes and looked around myself. Strange, I'm still standing. I looked down at my shaky hands. This nightmare was different from the old ones and I wanted to know why.

I calmed my fast beating heart by taking in a few deep breaths and closed my eyes to concentrate. Whatever it was about, it had to do something with Ahsoka...

I stared at the direction from where I came and the turned to the direction where I was heading to find Jaden. "I'm sorry brother."

I turned back and started running, hoping to find Ahsoka as fast as possible. I jumped over some rocks and cracks in the surface, that I walked around earlier and ran up the stairs to my mansion.

The last time I saw her she was told to stand outside Dooku's office so I headed that way, hoping she went back inside after a while. There were two ways to get up to Dooku's office: the left one and the right one. I already went down the right one when I went out to look for Haden, so I decided to take the left one this time, hoping to maybe find her on the way there.

I rounded a few corners and stopped in front of six unconscious clones. "What in Sith hell happened here?"

I examined their bodies and sighed. I guess whoever did this didn't have the guts to kill them. And my guess was on Ahsoka, but what caused her to do this?

I shook it off and walked to the office. As soon as I entered I was surprised at how pitch black it was. "Hello? Anybody here?"

I heard the doors behind me close and darkness surrounded me. "If you think darkness can help you, you're wrong. I was trained in it, learned that it is my ally." The only thing that broke the silence, besides my statement, was the humming of my lightsaber as I turned it on.

"We'll se how good you really are." I turned around and lightened the challengers face. "Hot Shot."

**ABOVE CORUSCANT:**

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

We boarded the Exterminator, Ahsoka's cruiser she would be given after her trials, and I looked at the other five starfighters next to mine. Shaak Ti's, Kit Fisto's, Luminara Unduli's, an unknown one and Plo Koon's. We approached each other, after our part in the Jedi temple, and met in the center of the hanger.

"Masters." I bowed slightly and everyone else followed. I looked at Luminara who seemed greener than her usual skin color."

"Are you alright Luminara." She nodded. "I don't know you owned a starfighter."

"Yes, well it's new." She patted its wing since we were standing right next to it.

"A little flying lessons would be incouraged after what we witnessed just now." I chuckled as Luminara glared at Master Plo Koon. "Master Plo, are you suggesting there is something wrong with my flying?"

"Oh no, I'm only suggesting that if you plan to fly and land your vehicles like this starfighter on our next mission, then I think we should take a lot more credits with us since you'll be getting us a lot parking tickets."

"Oh, but Master Plo Koon, I'm a healer. I'm not used to flying around in a starfighter that's being piloted by me."

"And that's what worries me."

"Ok, chum. I think you shared your thoughts about enough." Kit Fisto put his arm around Plo Koon. He almost started leading him away, but Luminara stopped them. "With all due respect I think this matter should be settled right here, right now."

"I meant no disrespect Luminara."

"Of course."

Master Shaak Ti joined my side and crossed her hands over her chest. "If you two are done bickering, I would like to introduce you to the fifth member of our crew."

She motioned to something behind her and a tall, pale, lean boy in his twenties walked out and stopped beside Shaak Ti. His dark long brown hair were wavy and reached all the way down to his shoulders. His eyes were red and he had this hard look on his face. He wore a dark grayish traditional Padawan outfit and brown boots that reached up to his knees. "This is Justin, my Padawan."

"Padawan? I thought we agreed no Padawans on this mission. Otherwise I would have brought Barriss along."

"He is very close to Ahsoka, since they were classmates together. He was brought along by the request of the council, they think he could be a helping hand in this chase for young Tano."

"Masters." He bowed and walked away. "Where's he going?"

"I'm guessing to prepare himself; after all we are going to Korriban, the Sith planet."

"Korriban? I was not informed of Korriban. Are you sure it's safe to go there?" I turned towards Master Fisto. "Let's all go to the bridge and I'll give you the proper briefing."

We could feel the ship jumped to hyperspace and I felt strange, more worried then usual. Ahsoka was definitely on Korriban. That, I could make out but everything else was blinded by darkness.

I looked at Master Shaak Ti beside me. "I didn't know you had a Padawan."

"He isn't actually my official Padawan. His master was killed on their mission and well, the council thought he is ready to move on and finish his training."

"I see."

Master Plo Koon slowed down and walked beside me. "Master Plo I thought you were assigned to protect Senator Amidala."

"I was, but came to an agreement with the Jedi council that I would be more help here... Besides, Master Adi Gallia has everything under control."

As we entered the bridge the Admiral Javen was already waiting for me. He seemed worried and I quickly walked over to him, instead of stopping next to the holotable. "General, another ship has entered the hyperspace, right behind us."

"The size?"

"As big as a starfighter, but we can't be sure." I stroked my beard, deep in thought.

"Separatists?" I knew Separatists couldn't be, because we were near Coruscant when we jumped to hyperspace, but I would much rather be sure then sorry.

"No. We'll try and contact it." I nodded and turned towards the other Jedi masters and Justin, who suddenly appeared, but seemed busy with one of the clones that showed him some pointers on the interactive holovid. "Okay, should we start the briefing?"

"I think it's about time, Obi-Wan."

I turned on a few switches and a big blue picture of Korriban appeared before us.

"Here," I pointed to a spot on the image and watched it zoom in. A big flashing red 'pin' marked the spot and I looked up at the Masters around me. "This is where we were able to trace her force signal. The position may not be so accurate, Ahsoka is on Korriban, somewhere around the area."

"I guess we figured that out by now, but I'm more interested in what we'll be facing down there." Shaak Ti stepped next to me and crossed her hands over her chest.

"What do you mean? There are no droids on Korriban."

"I didn't mean that. Do you have any information about who, what and how many?"

"Well, no. All I'm sure of is that the Sith assassin and his friend are most definitely there, with Ahsoka."

"Well, ok. Then we have enough Jedi with us."

"Certainly." I gave everyone their own small missions and assignments before we come out of hyperspace and I made my way down to the hanger, where my duties were. As soon as I entered I was shocked to see all the clones running around, moving boxes, preparing out starfighters for take off and filling the gunships with ammo.

I kept looking around as I walked up to Commander Cody. "Commander, why are you filling the gunships?"

He turned around and saluted me. "Sir."

"At ease. Tell me, why are you filling the gunships with ammo?"

"The Jedi council ordered us to be prepared if, by any chance, you fall into a trap." I raised my brow. That seemed ridiculous and reasonable at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, but I assure you that we won't get in the way of your mission."

"Don't worry, I'm not worried about that. Excuse me." He nodded and I walked off, going to my starfighter. "Master Kenobi."

I looked at the Admiral and the rest of the Jedi, with the absence of Shaak Ti's Padawan. "Yes?"

"We have identified the ship that is following us."

"Well? Who is it?" Master Luminara stepped forwards and stared at the ground. "It's my Padawan, Barriss."

"Barriss?! You must be mistaken, that child would never disobey an order."

"I thought so myself, but that seems to be untrue. I will contact her and see what she's up to."

Master Plo Koon walked up to us. "Isn't it obvious? She is trying to save her friend. Or at least wants to help." I nodded slowly, still unsure it was really her.

"Whatever the reason, I can't accept the fact that she disobeyed my order."

This time I and Plo Koon remained quiet as Kit Fisto took it as a cue speak instead of us. "Like you never disobeyed an order when you were a Padawan."

"I did not, Master Fisto. I was taught by my master that orders are orders and are there to be obeyed." The Admiral had already left and I was grateful for that. He didn't need to see how 'unstable' we were. I sighed and shook my head as we continued the conversation till the Admiral walked up to us again, an hour later.

**Trivia answer: From Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Congrats to all of you who got it right!**

**Note: Please take a moment and head over to my profile page to vote for a poll on the idea of putting Obidala into the story.**

**Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 Pointless Search**

**This may be the last chapter before the drama starts... May be. I'm not sure yet.**

**It has been a while. (Like it always is.) :(**

**I hope you like it!**

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I pushed the small pad in my hands closer to my face and tried to read at least another sentence off of it. It was a report of a previous mission to Korriban from one of the Jedi. The last written report that could help me at least picture how its ground looks like or what and who is waiting for me down there. I couldn't focus ever since we jumped out of hyperspace, which happened just a minute ago.

"General, the planet is in view! Shall we prepare our troops?" I turned to face the camouflaged Commander Cody and nodded my head. "But I still don't want you to fly down to the surface with us. Have your men ready for takeoff if anything goes wrong or we need the assistance of the clones, medic or anything else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He walked out and Luminara stepped in with Barriss close on her tail. I greeted them and they slowly sat down opposite to me. Barriss stared down at her hands in her lap and started playing with them. Both I and Luminara stared at her for a moment until I finally had enough. I looked at Luminara and cleared my throat. "Has she told you anything? Why she disobeyed orders?"

Luminara pushed her eyebrows down on her eyes, giving me a mean look. "She's my Padawan, not a prisoner. Of course she spoke to me, but she's feeling bad for what she did."

I nodded and looked at Barriss. "Barriss, you're not in any trouble, I just want to know why didn't you contact

She lifted her head for just an inch, to look at me, and I stared at her dark blue eyes. "Forgive me master Kenobi, I just want to help Ahsoka out. I knew my master wouldn't let me come along so I did what I did. And I can't say I regret it."

"We didn't take you along with a good reason. There are Sith keeping Ahsoka on Korriban and I don't think I need to risk another life. It's dangerous to bring a Padawan along." Barriss looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Justin? You're willing to risk his life? That seemed a bit unfair!"

Her question made me think; why did we take Justin along? He maybe seemed strong and powerful, but he was just a Padawan after all. "Settle down Barriss. You'll have to talk to Shaak Ti about that."

"I want to help. Willingly."

"So do the rest of us, but we need to be careful. The Sith are not to mess with, Barriss, you know that."

I looked at Luminara. "What do you plan in doing with her now?"

"She will be given a room and stay onboard until we return. I will not have my Padawan, who disobeyed my orders, walk around on Korriban. It's too big of a risk."

"Agreed." She looked at Barriss. "And after all this it done, I will deal with the right punishment." I saw Barriss close her eyes and sigh.

"She could still be in help." I saw her shot her head up to look at me with a bit of hope in her eyes and I turned to Luminara again. "Onboard, of course."

"Very well." Barriss smiled and I quickly winked at her, making sure Luminara didn't see it. "Now, if you two could excuse me, I have to get to the bridge and check out status. Luminara, could you call our group to the hanger?"

"As soon as I'm finished with making sure Barriss gets a room and stays onboard." I nodded and turned to Barriss who seemed down just like before. "Barriss, after you and Master Luminara are finished, report to me at the bridge. I'll give you an assignment."

She nodded and I stood up, ready to leave. I walked out and quickly greeted them, before turning into the other direction and waking to the bridge.

I laughed when I entered the bridge to see Shaak Ti and her Padawan arguing on one side and Plo Koon and Kit Fisto arguing on the other. The Admiral seemed lost and after seeing me, sighed and ran up to me. "General, our troops are ready as well as your transport to the surface... I can't say the same for your squadron, sir."

"It's ok Admiral, we have all under control. Inform me when hanger doors will be opened."

"Very well." He bowed slightly and walked away, his hands on his back and his head shaking from left to right slowly.

"But why would you bring me along and then want me to babysit a Padawan, master?"

"I didn't know Barriss was going to come along. After the stunt she pulled off, we need to make sure she won't do it again. You won't be babysitting, you'll be saving two lives."

"Two lives? You think I can't hold my ground against a Sith assassin?"

"Calm down, Padawan. This is not the right place or time for your anger outbursts."

"Forgive me, master, for not understanding your logic."

"Justin-" before she could say smithing else Justin walked off the bridge. "Don't worry, Ahsoka is just like him. She wouldn't walk off, but she would hold herself away from me."

"That, doesn't make me feel better. His heart is in the right place, but I think his fearlessness and the urge to prove himself is going to get him killed one day. When something doesn't go his way he gets angry and gives up. His master wasn't much different."

"What about his eyes?"

"What about them?"

"They're red. Almost evil looking." Shaak Ti smiled lightly and walked over to the holotable, I closely on her tail. "It's just a color. There is so much good in him, I can feel it, but he is in conflict. His master thought him one thing and I'm trying to teach him another. If we don't make any progress soon, I'll have to report to the Council that he is unready."

"I see. You are going to suggest him for Trials."

"His dead master sure can't." I watched her close her eyes and now her head. "How old is he?"

"Twenty years." I looked at her, surprised. He looked much older. "He seems so much older."

"I know, that's why I sometimes forget how young he still is."

"I feel the same about Ahsoka. Because of her advance lightsaber skills and force powers I sometimes forget how young she really is. That's why I'm so worried."

"It is ok to be scared, Obi-Wan. Especially when your Padawan's life is at stake, but it's a Jedi's job to not fuel the fear and focus on helping as much as possible. I do think Ahsoka will hold her ground, she is strong. I witnessed it on Kamino, remember?"

"Yes, I do." We looked at Kit Fisto and Plo Koon. They were leaning against metal wall and seemed extremely caught up with their storytelling. I looked at Master Shaak Ti and smiled.

"Master Plo, Master Fisto, we are ready to depart."

"Finally! The action starts." Master Fisto looked at all of us, one at a time, and smiled. He walked out into the cruiser's halls first, I, Master Ti and Master Plo behind him. I looked around and down the hall for Barriss. "Where is she? I told her to meet me at the bridge."

"I'll com Justin to see if he's seen her... Justin, where are you?"

"In the dorm level. I'm talking to the Padawan I'm supposed to look after. Why?"

"We're looking for her. Could you give the com to her? Master Kenobi would like to speak to her."

"Yes, master." We all heard some static and some whispers before Barriss finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, for not meeting you at the bridge. Master Luminara had a long discussion before Justin arrived."

"It's alright. I need you to go up to the bridge and talk to the Admiral. I gave him instructions on how to let you help."

"Thank you." I smiled and put the comlink back on Shaak Ti wrist. "No problem."

We entered the hanger and got to our starfighters. "Alright, follow Master Plo."

"You want me to take the lead?" I strapped myself in and closed the glass above me. The other masters were doing the same when Luminara finally jumped into her starfighter. "I apologize, masters."

"Ready yourself... Yes Master Plo, you are the best pilot here."

"Master Kenobi, I thought you loved flying?" I looked at Shaak Ti and smiled slightly. "I don't mind flying, but since that little accident with Ahsoka almost blowing our ship up, I try not to rush too much."

"And follow Ahsoka?"

"I'm not trying to commit suicide and I'm trying to stop Ahsoka from doing so."

I heard Fisto laugh and turned on the communicator in my starfighter, entering our private frequency. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

"Fun? Define fun."

"General, the hanger doors are opening in 3, 2, 1." We lifted ourselves to hover above the ground as we waited for the clones to give us the signal to go. I and Master Plo flew out first, Luminara and Shaak Ti right behind us and Kit Gisto followed us the last. "Two five formation."

"What's a two five formation?" I looked over my shoulder, at Master Luminara as she wiggled her starfighter, a bit unsteady. "Master Plo, take the lead, Master Ti, fly up to my side and you and Master Fisto fly behind us."

We were closing in on Korriban and I grabbed my chest, feeling something in the force. "Did you sense that? Lil Soka needs our help."

"I hope they didn't find out she is The Chosen One yet."

**KORRIBAN:**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I brushed my arms with my hands. It was getting cold, fast. I looked around to see if I could find Anakin's home, but it was all too dark. I was lost.

"Anakin! Anakin!" I sat down and put my face into my hands. I'm probably going to die here. I let a tears or two slide down my cheek and when I tried wiping it away, someone beat me to it. The smell of roses returned as I looked up into my mothers eyes. "M-mom?"

She smiled and knelt beside me._ "Stand up child, shake of the fear and trust in yourself. You will find your way back."_

More tears began sliding down my cheeks as I stared at her white ghost. "I-I can't. I'm scared, freezing and lost. I'm all alone now, Obi-Wan wan probably hates me for leaving like you left me when I was little."

She seemed to stare into the distance, sorrow filing her eyes as she cried her own tears. _"I didn't wish to. It was for your own good. If you stayed with us you wouldn't live a life, we didn't have any money or food and we did what we thought was best for you. I'm glad about what I did, you turned into a good and healthy girl, which wouldn't have happened if you stayed."_

"But.. All I needed was your love. How could you give up your daughter unless you didn't love me?"

_"The motherly instinct to make sure her baby is taken care off is what made me do it. I loved you so so so much that I vent over myself and made sure you were ok. It seemed like a selfish thing now, but when you will be a mother, you'll understand."_

"I will never be a mother. Ever."

_"Why?" _She brushed her hand against my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Jedi aren't allowed to love, get married or have kids. They forbid attachments."

_"That didn't stop you from falling in love with Anakin."_ I looked at her and raised my eye marking. "And who are you to judge?! You don't even know me to talk to me like a mother, you haven't been in my life for fifteen years, so what gives you the right to just show up when I don't need you. If you think that now that you talked to me for three minutes everything is ok and cleared up? Wrong! I already have a family and I don't need you anymore."

I stood up and turned away from her, my chin raised high. _"Ahsoka you're missing the point, I-"_

"I don't care! I hate you!" She slowly rose and in a split second I thought I saw her face turn something else and then back to normal. _"And you think I care about you, Ahsoka?! I never tried to contact you in fifteen years, so why would I want to do that now? You called me here and I don't even want to be here!"_

She turned black, her eyes became orange and she tackled me to the ground. _"It is too late! You are all alone now, your master hates you, Anakin hates you and so does Jaden!"_

I fisted my hands and growled. "Get away from me! Now!"

She stood up and in a swirl disappeared, leaving me to lie on the cold sandy ground.

**Hope you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 Korriban Is Not That Much Fun**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I stood up after I regained my strength and cleared my head, finally ready to continue. I reminded myself that those strong emotions I was feeling right now weren't the Jedi way. Korriban brought out those old, stuffed in the back of my mind, memories and I had a hard time restraining myself. After I get back to the Jedi temple, I'll need to remind myself of the codes. Fear leads to pain, pain leads to hate and hate leads to suffering... Or was it fear, anger, hate and suffering?

I shook my head and sat down on one of the rocks that formed a naturally built circle in the middle of nowhere. It looked like someone used to live here or someone formed it a loooong time ago. If I wasn't so down right then and there I would have taken a closer look.

Obi-Wan would never ever let me anywhere near the temple if he'd knew what has been happening for the past few days. It was kind of an adventure. Fast-moving, eyes-opening, self-uncovering, emotional and weird adventure, that scared me because of what I've learnt. As soon as you give into these strong emotions like love, you feel their strong impact on an individual. In a way, I understood why they were banned, but I still wondered why was it such a big deal if not long ago the Jedi did allow their members to marry and even have kids.

With that said, my mind was split. The Jedi order or Anakin? The Jedi won't under any circumstances allow me to stay in the order and be with Anakin at the same time, the fact that he was a Sith didn't help out. But if I choose to stay with Anakin, what about that other part of me, the Jedi part of me? It will never die, I will always be a Jedi and accept the Jedi teachings... But then would Anakin accept me for who I am? He has showed his disliking in my Jedi talk and teachings In the past.

Have I gone too far? Thinking as if Anakin felt the same, thinking as if I knew what I felt... I stood up again, frustrated in this state of mind. I hated being uncertain and unsure of what I was doing or feeling. It gave me a strange feeling that there was enough room for doubt and being proven wrong...

Slowly, step by step, I walked back to where I thought was right. This was the first time after we came to Korriban that I was actually meditating and letting the force be my guide. At first I was a bit scared of how strong with the dark side this planet was and that it may affect my connection to the force, but the force is the force. And I knew it would guide me the right way.

I walked what seemed like forever, until I stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a valley of some sort. It was full of ruins of statues and different stone structures like walls, tombs and a big triangle structure, closing the valley from the rest of the gap. I could feel the dark side and its power in this valley. It was a graveyard for the Lords of The Sith. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was standing above the grounds where the history of its place was unknown to the Jedi other than when it was supposed to be destroyed. That itself was an attraction, but now that I actually saw what it looked like... The quiet and the old, ruined, long untouched stone were begging me to come and take a look.

I found a way down and slowly entered the valley. I walked past the feet of a tall statue , its head right besides his feet, and I slowly let my hand glide over it. Some dust and sand got stuck to my hand and glove and I slowly clapped it away.

"You've got some guts to make that much noise in such a place." I jumped in fright, tripping over something and falling into an underground passage with a big hole in the top. If I hadn't used the force to save my fall, I'd probably have a broken arm.

"You dummy." I laughed with him and he jumped down to help me get up. We were covered in dust and sand, but I didn't mind at all. We could hug the wall and wouldn't look much different, but before I could brush off the dust, he grabbed my hands and made me look into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you attacked or something."

"'Attacked' is a bit much. And I got away." He pointed to a staircase at the end of the hall. "Exit."

"But I want to take a look at it."

"At what? There's nothing here to look at." He tugged on my arm and pulled me up. I tried to resist, but he was a bit too strong for me. "What are you talking about!? Look at this place! It's a graveyard for Sith Lords from before and during The Old Republic. There are secrets here, mysteries, puzzles and information about the history of Sith that you can't even imagine. Don't you want to know what happened to them?"

"Who?"

"The Sith here." Jaden stopped and faced me while we stood in some altar of an old tomb. Its walls were all ruined and only a few feet tall, but the altar and some statues still stood. "They died because they overestimated their power and were killed, buried here forever. The end! This is not a place for Jedi."

I rolled my eyes and removed my arm from his hand. "I'm fine. I just want to take a look around and see what happened to this place. The Jedi archives have no information of this place after the Second Battle of Korriban and even before that! It's like a legend that we all knew existed, but never saw it."

"It's best to keep it that way. Let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"It's not safe here." He started moving again and even though I wanted to stay here, something was telling me to follow him. He stopped every now and then and glanced at me with concern. I raised my eyemarking and shrugged my shoulders. "What happened earlier?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. I heard static and your growl over the communicator before you broke our connection. I'm sure you didn't growl at me, so what happened?" I put my hand on his shoulder to slow him down and he slowly faced me. "Hot Shot. Hot Shot attacked me."

"I knew he could do something like that. One day-" I tried to focus on him, but something caught my eye in the distance. I looked past his shoulder and into someone's eyes. The hooded figure stood in the shadows of the ruins and I couldn't make out who it was. The only thing I could see where its glowing red eyes. My heart stopped in my throat as I looked back at Jaden. He raised his brow and I could see the figure disappear. "One day what? Are you ok?"

"I-I..." I wanted to continue but the words 'Look behind you!" just couldn't get out. No word could. The figure's eyes seemed so threatening and scary, I don't think even Anakin or Dooku wouldn't be scared. I inhaled quickly, the air getting stuck in my throat and the only thing I could do was swallow the saliva that was pilling up. With my eyes still focused on where the figure stood not long ago, I grabbed Jaden's hand and pointed the other at the spot. "You're hands are shaking... Are you cold?"

He looked at the spot that I was showing him and looked back at me, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw someone." His eyes widened and he quickly lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. "That's enough adventure for you. Let's go."

"Jaden." I watched the scary figure appear again as Jaden jogged past and around the ruins that were in his way and I grabbed Jaden's tunic in fear. "It's back."

He turned his upper body around to look at it and sighed. "Just what I thought."

He slowed down a bit as we watched it move out of the shadows and reveal its black long garment. "This thing looks like death, if death was a man."

"And you should be afraid of them like death." He tripped over something pointing out of the sand and we toppled over it like dummies. He pushed me away from him and looked back to see more figures appear while I pulled my face from the sand and cleared my mouth of it. "I don't fear death."

"Um, Ahsoka?" I cleared my eyes and brushed the sand off my face and front body. "Are we safe yet?"

"Ahsoka."

"What!?" I turned around and finally noticed what he saw. He looked at me and grabbed his lightsaber. "Behind you!"

**Jaden's POV:**

I grabbed my lightsaber, ready to hand it to Ahsoka if anything went wrong. She reached for hers, but I stopped her. "Use mine."

"Why?" We stumbled backwards and stood up, Ahsoka taking a defensive position in front of me while I stood there, my lightsaber in my hand. "What are you waiting for?"

"Fight only if they attack you first!"

"That's an odd thing to say for a Sith." We stood in place for a minute or two and she slowly looked at me, curious as to why I didn't answer. I looked back at her and straightened up. "Sorry.. You were supposed to agree, I guess. Besides, they're just shadows."

"They seem pretty real to me. And just a while ago you were acting as if they were real." She put her lightsaber away and folded her hands over her chest. I followed her movement and looked at the figure behind her. "I know, but I figured it out. It's a way to keep unwanted visitors away. This is a sacred place for Sith, it's like the temple for you Jedi, and I'm sure you wouldn't like just anyone waking around the place. I think Darth Bane installed this while he spent thirteen days here, trying to find knowledge in these gravestones and lifeless stone walls. Imagine is someone was to open a Sith Lord's resting place and violate his 'peace' and body."

"But don't all force-sensitive being when they die, become one with the force?"

"Define 'become one with the force'."

"Well, I've seen a Jedi Master disappear when he died. He was much more stronger with the force then I am, so wouldn't that mean that some Sith Lord felt the same connection to the force as the Jedi Master. Then there is no body to leave behind."

"You know so little of the dark side."

"Explain it then, because I would love to know more."

"I'd love to, but even I don't understand it as well as you think I do. After all, I'm only a Sith assassin." I turned away from her and looked at the old graveyard. "There's some things that even I'm not allowed to know."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you Sith get along with each other better than with us Jedi." I overhead her little comment and kicked some sand away from underneath me.

"But I know one thing. There used to be more than just two or three Sith, but apprentices started turning on their master and after something big happened The rule of two was established."

"The rule of two? What's that?" We sat down on the feet of the high, bowing statue without a head, those 'figures' already in the back of our mind. "There's only one Master and an apprentice. Then the apprentice kills the master and gets an apprentice... This good on and on and on. And well, now we have three Sith; Anakin, Dooku and the mysterious hooded master. Which means someone must die."

"Are you saying something is about to happen to Anakin?" I shook my head, a bit annoyed by her question. "Of course not! Darth Sidious is planning a conspiracy against Dooku. He wants Anakin to kill him, so that he could become Sidious's apprentice, therefore The rule of two survives."

"I'm a bit confused. Why would this Sidious guy want to kill Dooku if Anakin is the younger one, he... Oh, I see. He wants someone more flexible?"

"To put it in a simple way, yeah."

"But how do you know that?"

"I have eyes and ears. Anakin is too blinded my all the attention he's getting from both of them, but the evidence is in the open and clear."

We looked at each other and Ahsoka slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "I'm cold." Of course she was cold, her short mini dress with the whole on her back and those cut leggings or whatever she wore weren't that warm for a place like this. "Come here."

I extended my hands and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and closed her eyes. "Thanks."

"Just so you know, this is totally a brother-sister thing we're doing."

"Totally. You're not my type anyway. Too soft."

"Ouch, burn. I feel... Hurt." She hit my leg and laughed. "I was kidding."

"So was I. Let's go before I scream like s little girl, scared of the dark."

"... That you are?" I threw her over my shoulder in a joking matter and started walking up the hill, the only way out of this depressed place."Le me down!"

"You walk too slow! I'm helping you out over here! You should be grateful and humble that I even thought about helping you,"

"Please let me go." I rolled my eyes and put her down after we reached the top, letting her walk besides me as I navigated us back to Anakin's place.

**Third Person's POV:**

A hooded figure in the distance activated his holorecorder, placed right beneath their feet, and watched as they hugged each other and started laughing.

He activated his communicator and waited for the other person to answer. "Yes?"

"I have something for you. The Togruta girl and Jaden are together, in the Valley of Sith Lords."

The blue figure smiled and intertwined his fingers. "Good, good. So far everything is going as planned."

"Is there anything else you require?" The figure smiled and laughed coldly. "I think the Jedi would be very interested in this image, but first thing's first; bring it to me. Young Skywalker's heart will tear itself apart, making him fall further to the Dark side. Monitor them further and send the recording to me when you finish. After that I shall transfer the promised credits to your account and you can do with the copied records as you please... Although the Jedi, especially master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, would pay a fair price to get their hands on it."

"Yes sir. Thank you for the advice, I shall do that right after I take off.." The conversation ended just as Jaden and Ahsoka stood up and Jaden threw her over his shoulder and made his way up the hill.

The figure tilted his head forwards, over the toppled over pillar his was hiding behind, and looked at them as they disappeared from his sight. He turned off the recorder and quickly went over to get it, the Valley scaring him to his bones, knowing what lay underneath his feet.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 Think Straight And Follow Your Heart**

**This title is pointed towards Barriss's part for the most part. **

**I've been a lot of issues with writing Anakin's POV and I'm not really sure why.**

**So sorry for the long wait.**

**KORRIBAN:**

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

"We're entering the atmosphere in 3... 2... 1. We're in." I checked my scanners for the information on Korriban I was reading before Luminara walked into the room with Barriss and wanted to speak about her actions and quickly traveled over them to see if there is anything that I've missed. "How far ahead, Obi-Wan?"

I looked at the scanners and checked the distance between us and the location where I presumed Ahsoka was and then to the actual location outside my window. If we flew straight like we are now, we'll be there in two to free minutes. "Straight ahead to that valley. She's somewhere there."

"Ok, I see it. Do you know where we are going to land?" We all started flicking the switches and pushing some buttons to ready the starfighters for landing. "R4, get ready to land the starfighter on that cliff."

A few beeps in return and he was already working on it. My mind was elsewhere... "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shaak Ti lined her starfighter with mine and waited for the rest to follow by lining up with hers and so on. Mater Plo Koon followed her, Master Fisto let Master Luminara first and then lined up with her. "We are all ready to land."

I nodded and watched as the ground of our landing spot was growing bigger and bigger by the second. This planet was quite unfamiliar for any of us and I had the strange feeling something was wrong, something bigger than me or Ahsoka. The planet of Sith was mysterious and no place for a Jedi. I just hope we found her as soon as possible.

**A WHILE LATER:**

"This damn thing doesn't even work!" The device flickered and turned off.

"Obi-Wan, calm down." I looked at the rest of the group and hit the device on my hand. "It's not showing me anything! I guess we'll have to go blind."

"Are you sure? This could be a very risky thing. Why don't you let R4 scan the area and we'll bring him along?"

"The terrain is too complex and rough, he'd have a hard time catching up to us"

Master Fisto stopped looking around and passed us, already progressing ahead. "Blind it is."

We followed him like little children as he led us around for what seemed more than an hour. "With all due respect, Master Fisto, but do you have any idea where we're going?"

"I did at first, but the dark side is stronger here."

"This whole planet is drowning in the dark side."

"Why yes, Master Kenobi, but here it's stronger." I stopped and crossed my hands over my chest. We formed a circle and I sat down on one of the rocks, frustrated. Where could she be?!

"Kenobi, can you sense Ahsoka?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on reaching out to her as I stood up and neared the edge of a cliff. "No, I cant. This planet is blocking our bond."

"No need, there she is!"

I opened my eyes and knelt besides Master Shaak Ti, more than thrilled to hear her say she spotted her. I looked down to where she was pointing at and grabbed my binoculars to be sure. I zoomed in on the two figures in the distance and only recognized one. Ahsoka was walking besides a very tall, blacked dressed man, her hands hanging by her side, unchained or without any visible restrains. I saw the man throwing his hands around in the air, like he was talking to her and drawing pictures in the air. "What do you see?"

"Ahsoka." I removed the binoculars from my head and Shaak Ti took them to see for herself. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I saw a-"

"Man, walking besides her. Probably telling her something, by the looks of it. She doesn't seem chained or in any other way restrained."

"That's good to hear, isn't it?"

I glanced at Shaak Ti and back at Master Plo. "Not necessarily. It could be an easy was of getting her back... Or tougher."

"Tougher? How?" I looked at Luminara and at the rest of the crew, ready to let them know of my biggest fear. "She could be more free, because she's been turned."

**ABOVE KORRIBAN:**

**Third Person's POV:**

Justin sat on the edge of Barriss's assigned bed and watched her as she frantically gathered things around the room and threw them into the pack, kicking one of her lightsabers under the bed. "So, this is your room."

She sent him a cold, almost annoyed glare and turn back to her pack. "Why were you assigned here?"

"You mean here, to guard you or here, to this mission?"

"The mission."

"I don't know, probably because Shaak Ti is my master now."

"I thought she didn't take on Padawans anymore."

"She was forced to become my master after my old master died. Or as I like to say; he was murdered by General Grievous." Barriss stopped packing and looked at Justin. He looked at the ground and stared at his foot before kicking the empty cup across the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not like its your fault or anything." He turned away from her and massaged his temples. "Let's go to the bridge. That's where your assignments are... And mine also."

"Go if you want, I'm not going to the bridge."

"I'm not going to the bridge either then. When do you actually plan on obeying orders?"

"Never." She closed her pack and threw it over her shoulder just as Justin stood up, ready to block her only way out. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think? I'm not going to just sit here while my friend is down there, on Korriban, possibly being tortured for Jedi informations and who knows what."

"You'll be to absolutely no help down there."

"More than here. Here I'm just a sitting duck, waiting for Obi-Wan to call in and ask for reinforcements that I wouldn't be able to join, while down there I can actually help out." Justin crossed his hands over his chest and rolled his eyes. "How's that?"

"That is confidential." She tried to come around him, but he blocked her way and made her sit down on her bed. "You're just going to cause more trouble, that's all."

"I am not. They are going against Sith! They'll need my help, even thought they want to deny it. I want to help Ahsoka, she's my friend and I just feel so useless. I want to help her."

"So do I, but orders are orders."

"Sometimes order and rules need to be broken to do the right thing. Ahsoka told me that. She saved my life and I think I need to do the same for her."

"I'm a friend of Ahsoka too, plus I know what she means by the whole rule-breaking thing, I used to do that a lot. You're not obligated to saving her life. Not now. This is too serious. And that, coming from a rule-breaker, is a serious thing."

"Rule-breaker?"

"I do things my way."

"Successfully?"

"Not really."

"Then why break them?"

"I'm resisting the Jedi ways."

"Why?"

"It's... It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Fine." She stood up and pushed him away from the door. "Where are you going?"

"To help Ahsoka." Justin stood up quickly and joined her side. "If I can't keep you here, I'm coming with you."

"Disobeying orders, eh?"

"Nope, I'm following mine. It's you that's disobeying orders." She seemed puzzled so he continued. "I was ordered to watch over you and accompany you everywhere you went. I guess I'll disobey them if I stay here."

He winked and smiled.

**KORRIBAN:**

**Anakin's POV:**

I watched Hot Shot in hate as he stepped closer, his chest raised like he's already won. "A Sith that can't even win over a clone... Now that's a first."

We've been battling for the past hour after he attacked me and trapped me inside the office. I was having a hard time dodging his blasts with my mind being somewhere else and came close to getting my head blown off, but his moves were riskier since I was the one with a lightsaber. We were both showing signs of exhaustion and I took my chance to cut him in half, using all that boiling anger I had inside, but he somehow predicted what I was about to do and moved away, sending me flying into the wall. Hot Shot raised his rifle, thinking as if I'd go down that easily, and I pulled it into my hands with the force. "You were saying?"

I could see him stretch his hand behind his back and locked my eyes with his. I just needed a good chance to- what am I doing? I'm a Sith, why would I need to wait for anything?

I stood up slowly and stretched out my left arm and my wrist looked like it was holding an invisible cup as I lifted Hot Shot into the air. He dropped the rifle he was holding behind his back and started grasping for air as the force on his neck tightened. He was straying to grab something around his neck and I laughed oh coldly. "You were saying?"

I didn't even wait for his answer or anything as I pulled my lightsaber into my hand and turned it on. As if Hot Shot knew what I was about to do, his eyes widened and some weird noises started coming out of his mouth. Just as I was about to pull him forwards and stab him with my lightsaber, I couldn't wait for the pleasure I'd get from it, I heard his neck crack and his head fell forwards lifelessly. He was dead, but the sad part about it what's that I didn't get to do it.

"Anakin, my boy..." I looked at the hooded figure behind me and sighed in regret. As soon as I got over the whole ordeal I raised my lightsabers in defense, ready to attack whoever hid behind the cloak. "Who are you?!"

He waited for a moment and removed the hood, showing his old and very familiar face. It was... It was... "The Chancellor?"

"Yes." Dooku stepped out from the corner and smiled. "But-but how? Why?"

"He is my master." I raised my brow. What is going on that I'm not aware of? "He?"

I looked at the Chancellor again, this time more cautiously then before. He did seem a bit familiar from nose down and his voice was like the one from the recordings of Dooku's master. "Why?"

"To have control of both sides."

"Then why this war?"

"That may require some more explaining, apprentice. I suggest you-"

"Come with me, Anakin. I have something to show you." He motioned me to follow him and slowly turned towards the door. "I think you might want a little more clearance and I think you might find something interesting."

I looked at Dooku as he slowly followed his master, his hands behind his back. "Why are you here? Isn't the Senate going to miss you?"

"I have told my assistant that I'll be taking a private trip. As soon as I sensed your distress and uneasiness through the force I decided to personally come and make sure nothing happens to you my boy."

I looked back at the empty room and at Hot Shots lifeless body laying next to me. I guess what I came here for will have to wait since this seemed like a pretty interesting topic to know more about.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 Awkward Reunion, Changed Plans And A New Adventure**

**Thanks to all the kind reviews on my last chapter I decided to work extra hard in getting this one up as fast as possible. I hope it was fast enough for ya guys!**

**P. S. I will never EVER stop writing No Name (until it's finished). It was my second story I posted on this page, so it means a lot to me and is the story with the most views, reviews and visitors right now... It's amongst my favorites so I don't think about ending it anytime soon.**

**I hope you like this chapter. R & R!**

**ABOVE KORRIBAN, ONBOARD THE EXTERMINATOR**

**Third Person's POV:**

"Whatever you do, don't rush into anything. You don't know the situation down there and neither the circumstances. Got it?"

"Don't worry, I'm not that reckless." Barriss smiled and shifted the pack on her back so that she could carry it easily. "Why don't I take the pack for you? You can barely keep it on your shoulders."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I can carry it myself."

"Fine by me."

"I would like to apologize for my behavior before, I was a bit out of line."

"It's ok, I'm not your master or anything." She smiled and sneaked around the corner, tip toeing across the hall to the hanger doors. Justin followed her and stepped to the other side of the hall as soon as they reached the doors. "Ok, act casual."

"I've never broken the rules before, this is exciting. Don't you agree?" She straightened up and gestured to Justin to lead the way. He nodded and walked through the door, Barriss close by.

"When you'll be doing it as long as me it'll become a routine." He greeted some of the pilots and moved to the other end of the hanger, where his starfighter was parked. From the corner of his eye he could see Commander Cody watching them. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"What? What did you say?" Barriss ran around to walk besides him and leaned closer. "So, what's your plan?"

"Is that your starfighter parked next to mine?" She looked at the spot he was punting at. There stood her blue starfighter, ready to be turns on and help save Ahsoka Tano, Barriss's friend. She nodded in response and ran to it. Justin started brisk walking to catch up and in the same time tried not to draw too much attention to himself. "This is going to be harder then I thought if you keep turning heads. Next time just walk slowly, it's not like its going to start its engine and fly a-"

"Ahem." Justin turned around and greeted the Commander with a nod. "Commander, how can I help you?"

"By telling me who gave you permission to access the hanger?"

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Shaak Ti and Master Luminara. They have just contacted the bridge and sent a transmission for us. They want us to help them." Justin was about to walk over to his starfighter, but Commander Cody lightly pulled him back. "I'm sorry sir, but General Kenobi forgot to mention anything about you being on the rescue team."

Justin looked at Cody's belt and lifted Cody's communicator behind his back. He pushed it away, without moving out his arm too much, and sent it fly to one of the crates almost halfway across the hanger. Meanwhile still talking to him. "But we're not on the rescue team and they didn't sent out for you, they asked us to join them. They overestimated their power and underestimated the Sith's."

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd still like to check in to make sure everything is alright at the bridge and if your leave had been authorized."

"Sure, contact them if you want. We can wait." He turned to Barriss as Cody started searching his belt for his communicator. "Get ready to jump into your starfighter."

"Can I open it?"

"Sure, why not, just don't get in yet... Are you sure that dress of yours isn't going to bother you." Barriss looked at herself like an naive child that couldn't separate an insult from a compliment. She could be one of those naive types or she hasn't yet seen the world as dark as it was. Either way Justin found something incredibly unusual about her. She seemed a bit to dreamy. Like she was putting on a mask for her fellow Jedi. Not like traitor or like a sky... Something unusual.

"I'm sorry, I can't find my communicator, I'll have to go on foot. Could you wait?"

"Sure, Commander. Take your time." They waited till he was about eighteen to twenty feet away from them and turned to their starfighters. "Now?"

"Hurry up." They scrambled up the wings of the fighters and sat in quickly, ready to start up the engine. "I don't have an astro droid."

"I have one." Justin pulled the glass down over his his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll fly without one. It's not like I've never done this before."

"Hey! Stop!" Commander Cody finally heard their engines start up just as he was about to get information if they were really given permission to leave and started running in their direction. Justin smiled to himself as he lifted his fighter into the air and flew out the bow doors. Barriss followed him and they connected their frequency. "That was fun."

"So, where did they go?"

"I placed a tracking beacon on Obi-Wan's starfighter when I landed. That was the only starfighter I could recognize."

"Fine. We can use that, as long as we get to where you want to go."

"R6 decode the beacon and its location."

"Decode the beacon and tra...? What are you talking about? R6 trace the beacon and follow it." R6 beeped something in response and in a moment Barriss's starfighter was on its way down to the surface of Korriban with Justin's purple one hot on her tail.

**ON KORRIBAN:**

"As if that's possible!" Ahsoka nudged Jaden's arm up and he ht his nose. "Ouch! It is actually. You just need to accelerate it at the right time and you can pretty much do it with ease."

"It's not possible! I know, I tried it once. I ended up crashing it."

"Well then, do I have news for you or what?"

"I'll go with 'or what', thanks."

"Oh, ok... alrighty then." He stepped closer and leveled his head with hers. Ahsoka, thinking he want to whisper something, leaned closer, unaware of the fact that he actually wanted to scream something to her. "You weren't born to fly! Anakin was!"

She stumbled away, grabbing her left lekku that has just been successfully raped by his voice. Jaden laughed and pulled her back. "Now we're even."

"That hurt more than you think." Jaden smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive my horrid actions?! Please!"

Ahsoka laughed and grinned. "I'll try. I'll see how you can make it up to me." They parted and moved on in silence. Ahsoka glanced at Jaden from time to time and grabbed her chest at about the same time he did. There was a strong shift in the force and Ahsoka could feel it sending a warning message off to her. It was familiar, but she didn't sense any connection between it and Obi-Wan. It wouldn't hit her and Jaden at the same time if it was about Obi-Wan, would it? She tried to calm her nerves, but it hit her again, this time harder. The warning sign of this one went through the roof... And it had a lot to do with Obi-Wan. "T-tha-t was weird. Never twice in my life."

"M-mi-ne neither... Jaden, I think my master's here." He glared at me like I've gone crazy and shook his head. "I would know, besides no Jedi besides you has ever walked on Korriban. At least not that I know of."

"Then this will be a special opportunity to see five." They looked up at the owner's voice, not like Ahsoka needed any clearance on who's it was. She gave Obi-Wan a surprised, yet happy look at the same time. Since the start she was worried he's going to hate her for leaving with the Sith, but she never thought he might come after her. She was definitely glad to see him. Her eyes fell on the rest of the Jedi and her smile brightened. Luminara, Plo, Fisto and Shaak Ti came along to, probably, rescues her?

"Masters, you won't believe how happy I am to see you." Jaden seemed insulted and he quickly folded his hands over his chest. "Oh? You don't like it here? Is it the torture we put you through or the starvation perhaps?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stepped closer. "Don't get emotional. It's just that they are my family in a way. Obi-Wan was the person I grew up with. He's like a father to me and I'm happy to see him after such a long time."

During the time they were talking, Obi-Wan and the rest had already came closer and their lightsabers were already in their hands, ready to be activated. "Let her go, Sith. You can't win against all of us."

Jaden shook his head lightly and gripped his hilt on his belt. "Do you really think you could get away with this?"

"No, wait!" Ahsoka stepped between them and Jaden, who had his in hands, a small grin on his face. "It's okay. He's not a bad guy."

"Quiet Ahsoka." Obi-Wan pulled her behind him and activated his lightsabers. "Surrender now or we'll take you by force."

"You are nice to a Jedi and this is what happens; her 'family' comes out to get you."

"You abducted her. You and your friend." Obi-Wan voice roared across Korriban and made Ahsoka back up in fear. She has never seen him act like that before and lose his temper, even when it came to her safety. It was the dark side's fault. It was effecting all of them.

"Abducted?" Jaden looked at Ahsoka with a raised brow, who was silently pleading him to go along with it. "Yes."

"Well, since you put it that way... Sorry?" He could clearly see the vain on Obi-Wan's forehead twitch along with his entire face and he knew exactly where he stood with him. Ahsoka tried explains the situation, but Shaak Ti shut her up and faced Jaden again. Before anyone could say another word Ahsoka's comlink started going off. She reached for it and brought her hand to her face, answering. An old, dark voice was heard over it, belonging to Dooku. "Apprentices, you are needed at the training grounds immediately."

"Apprentices?" Obi-Wan's voice cracked as Ahsoka bowed her head and nodded. Jaden motioned her to step besides him and she slowly walked over. Jaden leaned to her right lekku and took off her comlink. "I'm sorry, but if you want them to stay alive, you need to grab their lightsabers and hold them. I'll keep playing the bad guy."

Jaden threw his head backwards and groaned. "I really, genuinely hate to do this to you right now, but rules are rules. And they don't allow any Jedi... At least not armed." He pulled Obi-Wan's, Plo Koon's and Shaak Ti's lightsabers into his hands while Ahsoka grabbed Luminara's and Fisto's.

Obi-Wan was still in shock, too hurt to even react to what Jaden just did. "A-Ahsoka... How? Why?"

"I'm sorry master, but I had to do it." She turned to Jaden and whispered: "I'm so so sorry for making you do this."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it. Well, not being used by someone to save their butt, but being the bad guy."

"Seriously, how did you end up on this side?"

"Abduction." Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened and she fell behind him. "Not funny."

Five droidekas rolled to them from nowhere and made them walk behind Jaden and Ahsoka. "Just don't try to run or attack anyone, it may not be in your best interest."

She looked at her feet and sighed. This was not a reunion she was hoping for. Thank the force Jaden agreed to this.


End file.
